


Adapting to the present

by I_eat_sinners



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: A Magic cactus, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Beating, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gay oppression, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, References to Drugs, Swearing, they all need to chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 38,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_eat_sinners/pseuds/I_eat_sinners
Summary: A continuation of "A leap into the future"It will probably be longer since I plan on bringing back more old countriesWarning again for people with depression or any kind of ptsd.Sorry if I offend anyone.(English isn't my first language so there will be errors)(Now with some pictures too)
Relationships: Countryhumans - Relationship
Comments: 29
Kudos: 45





	1. A rocky start

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 ppl that don't wanna read the other one before this one, basically Reich is back, he's a mess and a drug addict with ptsd from war.  
> He stays in Germany's house, and UN is a smiling prick. 
> 
> Other countries and Unions come back in this one.
> 
> It's a mess tbh, enjoy.

Germany knows he's the only one willing to keep his father, no one would otherwise, he thinks and sighs as he takes the keys to open the door of his home.

If he didn't volontier...

He shakes his head not wanting to think about it.

He agreed on keeping him under control,but with all the things that came with having a war criminal in your house he didn't quiet think he would be hugged as soon as they came back home.

The feeling of a hug isn't new to the Young German, but one given by his father... It's weird.

He... hasn't forgiven him... nor does he intend to.

"Mien Kind..., are you..." the old german nation says breaking the hug as soon as his son started trembling.

"..." Reich looks at his hands and bites the inside of his mouth.

"where's the spare room?"

"up the stairs, the first door you see" Germany says turning away quickly.

The conversation ends like that, quick and silently.

Like a bullet.

.  
.  
.

The days that follow are even more akward.

Reich can feel the effects of the withdrawal coming closer everyday that passes, he's glad for the little does of tranquilizers he has still... but they only alliviate the hallucinations...

He walks around the house slowly.

Nither of them really talk and to Reich it feels like being a ghost... it pains to see the expression his son makes when he looks at him.

Maybe he should wear something to cover his face, maybe it would end the expressionof fear his son has so frequently...  
Maybe he shouldn't be here...

He shouldn't be here.

Reich laughs to himself as he eats dinner, he does so frequently to mask his emotions, but it makes his son uneasy , so he stops.

"Mr UN is coming in two days, it's for..." Germany says not looking up from his phone.

The Reich stops himself from letting out a snarl and instead eats an other spoon of smashed potatoes.  
"for a check up" Germany days scrolling down the email.

His father nods and sighs.  
"Verstanden...(understood)"

There's a moment of silence.

"... did you... steal sedatives from Mr UN?" Germany asks, Reich chokes on the food.

The old german coughs for a bit before taking a deep breath while thinking on what to say.

"... Ja" is all the he manages to say.

Germany's eyes are on him, but Reich looks at the side, feeling pathetic.

"... Do you have them still?" Germany says slowly.

Reich looks at his plate and shakes his head.

"is that the truth?" his son asks with a calm voice, that celarly hides his worry and fear.

The old german looks at his trembling hands and feels a hole in his stomach... he's so weak, he used to be good at lying, he even found it amusing... So why does he feel... guilty right now?

"... No... I" Reich tightens his firsts.

"I have a couple still..." the old nation says sulking his head.

"don't use them" Germany says.

"... Ja" the other responds.

Germany lets out a 'hm' and turns to type on his phone.

Reich slowly gets up.

"I... I'll be in the spare room." he says walking away, with his half eaten plate of potatoes.

.  
.  
.  
Time is slow...

It has only been a couple of days since he last went out the spare room but it feels like a week.

Reich looks at the cealing breathing slowly with a syringe in his hand, a hole growing in his stomach that makes him feel empty.  
The sounds are starting to come back, screams and explosions are distant, but he laughs it off and bares his teeth.

He is reluctant to take the dose now a he remebers his son's words, which probably weren't said out of concern or care... They were probably instructions let out by UN...

But...

somehow he doesn't take it and instead reads a book until someone knoks on the door.

"may I come in Mr T. Reich?" says the calm and annoying voice.  
The german let's out a 'ja' and the Union steps in.

"Good Evening" he says politely.  
Reich sits up and a wave of anger fills him as soon as he sees that damn smile.

"How are you feeling?" UN adds while closing the door.

"I was feeling better until now" The german responds chuckling, only to stop as he feels vomit coming up his throat, he covers his mouth and growls.

UN simply looks quietly around then notices the tranquilizer.

"Mr T. Reich, may I have the syringe?" he calmly asks not moving from his place.

The Old German mutters some swears and looks at his hand for a moment, before handing out it out slowly, which the union takes.

"I'm told there were two?" UN says putting the dose into his poket.

The third Reich frowns angrily and looks at the side.  
"I used the other" he says, lying.

The union tilts his head and quietly looks at him, then the Reich remembers UN's lie detector ability.

The german grumbles and takes an other syringe from under a pillow, handing it out as well.

"You seam tired, Mr T. Reich, how has this week been?" UN asks putting the other syringe in his poket, he's now a bit closer to the bed.

The old german crosses his arms as a cold shiver goes up his spine.  
" why are you here Mr Polite?" he asks smirking, avoiding the question.

The union claps his hands togheter and smiles.  
" Glad you asked, I'm here to monitor your status"

Only now does Reich notice a bag by the Union's legs, with a big red cross on it.  
"... here to play doctor then?" the german says shifting in his place.

UN smiles politely "not quiet, more to monitor on a scientific level, I suppose" he takes his bag up and moves to a table to put it on.

Reich jumps up at that as a memory comes back in a flash.  
UN is replaced by a field doctor, but not any doctor...

'let's start shall we?'

Reich puts his trembling hand on his chest as he still feels the medical gown clear as yesterday, he shakes his head and blinks rapidly, then looks up to see a concerned looking Union.

"... What do you mean" asks Reich angrily.

UN slowly put up a notebook and pen, that makes the other more confused than anything.

"I'm just going to ask some questions" the union says returning to his calm face, walking to the side to the bed and sitting down a chair.

"again?" Reich says back laughing slightly.

UN smiles for a moment.  
"not as in the interrogations no..." he says adjusting and resting his wrist on the notebook.

"I'm here to help, not judge you."

Reich laughs even more at that and lays dow on the bed, feeling ligh headed.  
"aren't you a saint" the german says quietley, with his arm covering his eyes.

UN's wings slightly twich but he doesn't say anything.

And so a pretty awkward therapy sessions begins.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to write UN as this very polite person that is just great at hiding his emotions.
> 
> I do not ship in this fandom, but if I did I would ship UN and Reich, I do not intend to in this fic of course, but I do enjoy writing their interactions.
> 
> Premps I will make an other fic later on where I do ship but for now I still have my dignity...I think...


	2. Screams of help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write when I'm in a sleep/awake state, so there are errors.

And so an akward therapy session begins...

Or that was the plant.

UN's phone rings as soon as he opens his mouth, and he takes it, awnsering with a polite "hello" before a panicked voice screams something from the other side. 

Reich opens his eyes, intrigued by the object still and also the event playing infront of him. 

Russia screams some swears and seams to be running while also trying to talk and ask for help to UN, who has his fake smile on and concerned eyes. 

UN slowly gets up and to the corner of the room while trying to listen to understand what the commotion is about, the old german in the other hand listens from the bed, wondering what could make the Soviet kid so scared... 

And at the moment Reich sits up and looks at the wall before him as if a lighting hit him. 

He feels cold, he shakes as he remembers the snowy, frozen field, he looks around and he is there again... but it's quiet, he's against a tree and his dirty clothes are frozen with blood. 

He's taken back to reality as UN walks out of the door, leaving Reich alone in the room. 

.  
.  
. 

UN takes out an other phone and calls NATO while Russia continues to scream. 

The union is calm as he handles the phone with the screaming Russian to Germany, who jumps up and is confused beyond anything. 

"Was?? HU" the Nation says putting the phone near. 

"Hallo? Russland? I mean Russia-" he says as he reads the name on the phone,but he's stopped as the phone screams. 

"ГЕРМАНИЯ (germany) WHERE IS UN, I NEED BACKUP, NOW!" yells The cold nation as he seams to be running. 

Germany gets tense and gulps down some silva, he has never heard Russia being so scared before. 

"What's going on??" the german asks. 

"БЛЯДЬ (fuck)" there's a sound of someone falling down and the line goes silent. 

Germany puts the phone closer and hears steps and Russia still screaming running away. 

Slow steps get closer to the phone and it's taken up again.  
Germany doesn't say a word, there's someone breathing heavily on the other side . 

Then the call is closed. 

Germany stands still as a cold shiver goes down his spine. 

UN on the other hand successfully asked NATO to deploy his soldiers to aid Russia, he sighs as he closes the call, then claps his hands togheter turning around to Germany with a smile. 

"Mr Germany, we will have an important meeting shortly, in about..." he looks at his watch "four hours" he says smiling up. 

Germany ruffles his eyebrows and nods slowly, still confused. 

"could you do me the favor of calling the european commision and ask if they are free to come? Ho, the former soviet countries aswell" the unions says putting back his phone in his poket. 

"you can use mine, since it's faster, thank you for helping" he ends the talk as he walks back to the spare room, not waiting an awnser and leaving Germany standing confused in the kitchen. 

.  
.  
. 

The third reich sits under a tree, he can't feel his fingers and the air is cold, making every breath feel like Icicles are stabbing him in the chest. 

The distand sounds of battles echo in the woods where he's hiding. 

Artillery, gun shots...screams. 

He closes his eyes and breaths slowly, trying to remember why he's here, where he is... 

When he is. 

He opens his eyes again and finds himself back to the present, UN smiling politely sitting next to the bed. 

Reich lets out a snarl and shifts into a more confortable position. 

"Mr T. Reich?" 

"was.(what) " the old nation says spitting venom. 

UN taps his pen on the notebook.  
"there's been... an inconvenience, I'm afraid the check up will have to wait."he says getting up and putting back his stuff in the medic bag. 

His wings stretch back and forth a bit and a small breeze is formed by them, which The old German despises. 

" Are you... happy or something? " asks Reich, looking at the flapping wings. 

UN stops moving and closes the bag, then turns around. 

"no, I'm ecstatic, Mr T. Reich" he says with a big smile and bag over his shoulder. 

The Union looks at the cealing in tough then whispers. 

" indeed, it isn't racomanded..." 

Reich ruffles his eyebros "what?" 

UN looks at him in suprise but then quickly smiles at him.  
"I suppose you would have many questions..."

The Old german looks angrily at the union.  
"stop speaking like a monk and tell me what you're talking about " 

UN takes a step closer and smiles politley.  
"Mr T. Reich, would you like to take part in the Interrogation of The Soviet Union?"

The silence is deafening, and the tension is at the top. 

"..." Reich looks at the floor, not knowing what to say. 

"I take that as a n-" UN starts. 

"Nien" Reich says looking up with a Crooked smile.  
"I wanna come too" 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might upload on other oneshortly... Who knows
> 
> See ya


	3. Cold and fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fast interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brobaly full or errors lmao  
> I'm fixing them later  
> Edit : Lmao tried

Cold silence and heavy steps echo the hallways outside the meeting room.

The doors opens up and a tall figure enters followed by two soldiers keeping him steady.  
His hands are cuffed and it looks like he's been beaten up, a black eye is clearly visible on his face. 

All eyes are on the union that simply looks ahead, head up and straight posture as he walks over to the chair in the middle of the room where he's then chained to. 

Reich is sitting next to his son who is trembling.  
The old german looks at his old enemy with anger, remembering and occasionally seeing flashes of the past war. 

The old German tightens his fists an bares his teeth, he's also been chained to his chair... for obvious reasons. 

"Countries and Unions" says UN standing up.

"We are united once again to see the past come to the present" he says clapping his hands togheter. 

The Solviet Union looks up at that with ruffled eyes. 

"again...?" he says in a raspy whisper and looks around. 

"Mr Soviet" says UN taking partially his attention.  
"Each one of us will ask you questions and you shall awnser them truthful-" 

"niet (no) " the other responds looking at his right with a shocked expression. 

"невозможное (Impossible)" 

The two old enemies look at eachother, one with shock and the other with anger to mask the shock. 

"I killed you, You're dead. Is this an hallucination?" the old union says looking at the ground, then shakes his head. 

"Wie gehts Iwan? (How is it going Ivan)" says Reich partially laughing. 

"Yes. it's an hallucination, he never looked so pathetic" the union says, his face calmer and a small smile on his lips. 

Reich's face twists into confusion and anger, he trembles into his seat wanting to get up and kill the other.  
To be fair the old german was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans, witch made him indeed look less threatening... 

Before he could start to swear out loud a hand is placed on his shoulder.  
"Vater... Bitte (father... Please) " says Germany, looking scared, and all the anger in the old german seams to vanish. 

"Mr Soviet" 

UN claps his hands togheter and gets back attention.  
"Each one of us will ask you questions and you shall awnser them truthfully, or I shall awnser for you." 

The Solviet looks up.  
"what's that supposed to mean?". 

Reich looks with glee the scene, the great Soviet Union tide down and powerless, he shifts into his seat and a big smile places itself into his face. 

"I can read your toughts and awnser for you" UN says smiling politely. 

The USSR looks puzzled for a moment then straightens up. 

"... try" says the old union, with a smile. 

Theres a moment of silence. 

Then an other. 

UN's polite smile twitches. 

"Maybe you can tell if I'm lying, but to read toughs is impossible." says The Soviet relaxing into his seat. 

"I'm a union as you, I know" he says with a low voice.

Reich looks back and forth between the two unions. 

"WAS (WHAT) " Reich screams, startling everyon in his proximity. 

"YOU CAN'T?? You... YOU" the old germna then proceedes to swear in German and kick around into his chair. 

"YOU LIer... !" Reich says gasping for air and relaxing, he looks down to his arm and sees that Germany has injected somethin into him. 

The old german relaxes into his seat sleepily, but doesn't give in and stays awake. 

The Soviet Union looks at the scene and chuckles.  
"I see you fooled one, I would say good job, but that one is an idiot" 

Reich grumbles and hisses into his seat but doesn't have the force to respond. 

UN stands up, his wings completely stretched and a calm stare present on his face. 

"If you do not respond truthfully to the questions layed before you, your sons shall pay for it." the Unions says with a cold voice. 

The Soviet freezes, then slowly nods.  
"... Хорошо (alright)" 

.  
.  
. 

"Everyone will be granted five minutes, you can give and end your time when you want, do not cause useless commotions." says Calmly UN sitting down with his hands resting one on top of the other. 

"who would like to start?" he asks. 

There's a bit of silence then.  
"Oh Oh! Me!mE!" says America, jumping up. 

"Go on Mr USA" says UN smiling. 

America nods "Thanks, so!" he puts a leg over the table. 

"I BEAT YOU TO THE MOON! How do you feel about THAT you commie!?" he says, with a big happy smile on his face. 

Canada sighs and facepalms next to him, while the other English speaking countries like Australia and Englad just look tired. 

"Боже мой...(my god) " whispers The Soviet, tired ready. 

" I beat you to space you Pig" he responds staring angrily at the other.  
"and you already asked me when I was alive, are you just an idiot or do you suffer from some mental disability?" the cold union asks. 

America laughs.  
"I do not! but I missed seeing your ugly angry face 'comrade' " he says, planning to stand up on the table , but he's stopped by Canada.  
"Hey come-on-" 

Russia then stands up.  
"Can you not be an Idiot for FIVE minutes?" 

America turns to him.  
"Depends, can you be less of a smartass?" 

The soviet union looks at the scene and it feels like the cold war all over again. 

"Once a communist, always a communist" whispers USA.  
"Bet you're gald he's back hu? china too! It's a damn commie party in here" 

China looks angrily at the situation but doesn't say anything back, Russia on the other hand is fuming with anger.

"Do not insult my family you filthy-" says the young Russian,stopping himself from saying capitalist. 

"Guys calm down" Canada speaks up, England is also up.  
"I call America's time" says the English man. 

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT" says America.  
"For the moment yes, behave for godness sake" 

America sits down forcefully by Canada.

The American crosses his harms and frowns, almost identically as Russia does a moment later

There's a pause where UN looks around, then claps his hands again. 

"thank you Mr England, Mr Canada...anyone else? " 

There's an other pause, then The tide up Union speaks up. 

"I can see that not many have quetsions... I can imagine it's from fear... Or maybe you already know my secrets..." says The Soviet looking at his old enemy for a moment. 

"But it's probably becouse I died little time ago... You all know me" he says with a cold low voice. 

"maybe it's becouse you know me that you don't speak." he continues looking at his former members. 

All the baltic states shivers into their seat, with Lithuania on the verge of crying while the other two try to confort her. 

Belarus and Ukraine both look away and Russia doesn't say anything. 

" if I'm to die, so be it" the old union says returning to look at UN. 

"I should be dead after all" 

Reich freezes.  
He feels like a blade has gone trough his chest... He hates fo admit it but... He can feel and understand what his old enemy means with that. 

"I had a meeting like this right before my death if I remember correctly, or maybe not , it is blurry..." says The Soviet, streching his legs a bit. 

" I assume you need to vote to decide my fate." he adds looking up tiredly. 

"hurry up then. I hate waiting." he says ending his talk. 

UN looks around the room, everyone is either scared or unable to move.  
No one looks like they have questions so the Union gets up. 

"Very well. We shall decide then. NATO, could you escort Mr. Soviet outside?" he says calmly. 

NATO stands up and nods. 

Reich looks at the scene suprised by how fast this interrogation was compared to his.  
The effects of the tranquilizer are fading away already, and he moves up right again to look at his enemy as he walks away from the room. 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes


	4. Vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a mess, enjoy

Reich looks over the countries as they all seam reluctant to speak.

Russia then breaks the silence and stand up.

"Mr. UN" he stars, the old german only now notices the wounds on the russian's face, as well as bandages on his harms.

"I would like to say somethings before we start." he says with a serious expression.

"go on Mr. Russia" says the winged union calmly. 

Russia stands still, in silence for some very long moments where tenstion seams to rise, Ukraine reaches to him and he jumps up. 

"if the vote will be to keep him alive..." he starts looking down. 

"I won't be taking him under my watch." the nations says quietley trembling, but his voice doesn't crack.  
Some gasps are heard in the crowds of nations. 

"None of us will" he adds looking around, scared faces confirming his statement.  
Ukraine looks down , Belarus looks away, while the baltic stay quiet. 

"so a vote is useless..." the Russian says still looking down and with a flat tone. 

A cold silence falls into the meeting room. 

Reich looks at his son who looks shocked, it is evident No one really expected that to happen.  
The old german looks at the Russian nation more clearly, and sees that the wounds on him are fresh... 

"... I have a question" Says reich taking the attention. 

UN has a blank face on and his hands cover the lower part of his face, the union look over and nods.  
"yes? Mr T. Reich?" 

"ja... I..." Reich ruffles his eyebrows and thinks... What was he going to say? Why did he even speak up? 

"I'm not to dissagree... But I'm just... Suprised that you..." he looks around and sees confused faces, some angry and some scared still. 

"I mean... My interrogation lasted at least two days... Why let me live and not..." Reich says slowly noticing how Russia sits back down trembling. 

"I'm not defending the Communist. I hate him, but it's... It doesn't- It doesn't seam right-" he says trying to find words. 

Russia then snaps and hits the desk. 

"Are you saying it isn't fair?" says the cold nation with a low voice. 

"... Like you care " he then adds chuckling, and letting out a sob by accident witch he masks with a cough. 

Reich shifts into his seat to a more straight up position, ready to start one of his rants if it wast for once again Germany who puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"... I don't" says Reich. 

"I would like him dead to tell the truth." he adds smiling a bit. 

"But I have a question for you Soviet boy" he adds. 

Russia doesn't look up and growls. 

"do you care?" Reich asks. 

Russia stays still. 

"I'm suprised by your statement the most, You who took so many hits for your father in the battlefield " the German says remembering once again the snowy fields.

The feeling of the snow on his face and the cold air return to him. 

"Was that simply young stupidity I wonder?" he adds seeing the memory before his eyes:

A young Russian charging at him with the fury and anger of an hundred men in the frozen over forest, only to stop in his tracks and stare. 

He was found my Russia that day, bloody and weak, agonizing under a tree. 

But no bullet was heard, no word was said. 

Maybe it was pity, maybe fear of the consequences... But Russia did not allert anyone, he simply stood there for some minutes only to walk away and never come back. 

"... do you want your father's death, soviet boy?" Reich asks returning to the present. 

Russia doesn't respond. 

UN breaks the tention by clapping his hands togheter, his polite smile back on his face.

"now now, A vote is needed by law, we can always put Mr Soviet under custody" he says taking a break and looking at NATO for a moment. 

"right?" he asks to the other nation, Nato nods. 

"splendid... Well then" UN says standing up. 

"each country and union has a vote and each has a voting pannel incorporated into the seat, you may have up to five minutes to decide, then the voting will end and we will have a verdict." The union says his wings flaping slightly. 

Reich looks down at his right and sees a panel near his cuffed hand.  
Two clear bottons shine , one green and the other red. 

" Shall The Soviet Union be alive? Press green for yes and red for no. Choose wisely, votes can't be taken back" UN says ending his speech and sitting back down. 

Many seam to press the bottons immidiatley, Reich notices how almost all the countries near china seam to ready have the awnser ready. 

The former soviet nations struggle for a while before clicking, Lithuania cries next to Latvia who just looks down. 

Russia doesn't move and stares at the buttons for some minutes before clicking. 

Germany clicks too but reich can't see clearly what he picked, then he looks down at his controller and realizes something. 

He can vote aswell. 

Reich looks at the two glowing lights, entering some kind of trance that he snaps out of as UN speaks again. 

"A minute is left"

Reich sees almost all the memories linked by the Red union flash before his eyes, mostly of terrible snowly days in the front, the damn cold and no food days. 

The cold feeling of the Russian winter is around him as he feels like he's been taken out of reality. 

A voice echoes... 

'I shouldn't be here' 

The German jumps up as UN stands up again and claps his hands. 

"The voting has ended, thank you all for submitting" 

Reich blinks and looks down at his hand and sees his finger pressed... on the green button. 

The old german visibly recoils and hisses, an angry expression on his face, confusion fills his mind but he stops his toughs as UN opens his wings and takes out a tablet. 

His face lits up in suprise at the results. 

"of the 196 votes, 97 are Red... And 99 votes are green"

At that the room becomes chaos. 

Chairs are thrown, desks flipped, Germany even gets up to go and try to stop Some western European countries from punching the easter European ones. 

NATO screams pointing tranquilizer guns at some very tense indivuals, those beeing Russia and America who are both up and ready to punch eachother. 

China looks around calmly enjoying the show, while other countries like Turkey are ready to get out. 

But reich is too focused on why he pressed green to care about the commotion. 

.  
.  
. 

The meeting ends and Reich returns to the spare room. 

His mind is clouded and he feel so tired that he immidiatley sleeps when he lays down on the bed. 

His dreams are full of that old white and muddy snow from so long ago.

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup yup


	5. Singing in a rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically some akward interaction between Germany and Reich.

Snow and rain falls from the sky, 

the muddy terrain is slippery under the black boots running on the field.  
Cold pirces the wet clothes and a feeling of being followed is present, always there but who or what is he running from? 

The Nation turns for a moment and stares in shock at the beast following him. 

Claws dig deep into the snow, and big clouds of steam are around the massive Bear, making it almost look like a ghost, it's yellow piercing little eyes barely visible and it's mouth open to show the white pointy teeth. 

The distance between the two gets smaller by the second, he tries to run with all his remaining strength but he can't outrun it. 

The claws finally reach him and his torso is reduced to shreds, the shock is so big that it ends the nightmare. 

A loud noises wakes The old German up. 

A light then a thunder witch makes him flinch, little taps then are heard and he understands the situation. 

He curses and sits up to look agrly at the windows full of rain drops, his breathing is still uneven and fast and the feeling of his guts being torn out if his body is still very present, but he tries to focus on other things. 

He really tries. 

He looks at his trembling hands, and he remembers how they would become purple on those old snowy fields, the sensation of no feeling in his fingers becomes reality as memories mix with reality for a second , he cups them togheter and takes a long shaky breath in. 

He listens to the rain tap on the glass and he can't help but to remember the things he's trying to block from his mind. 

The rain becomes bullets in the distance, thunder and lightning are bombs and artillery... 

He gets up and runs, to where is not sure, but he is in the livingroom now and his allucinations are making his breathing patterns shaky and unstable. 

Every cell in his body is creaming to run and hide, he growls and shakes his head, disgusted by such statements.  
He isn't a coward. 

He walks around the table and plans to take a knife to defend himself but his knees give in into the carpet near the couch and he is back into a memory. 

The muddy ground is magled, massive holes and craters are scattered across it which are filling with water from the never stopping rain.

Shouts are both near and far, some scream for help, some are of enemies charging at them. 

Cold seams to stab him as he moves again, his head is dizzy and his vision is blurry. 

He shakes his head and gets back up letting out a frustrated scream as he punches the air. 

He's back in the living room. 

Soft rain taps the windows as the storm is slowly coming to an end, air gently dances around him. 

Reich thightens his now burning first and looks at the broken window before him.

Fast steps come from behind him and The old german quickly turns around, starting at whoever it is ready to fight. 

Germany looks as shoked and scared as his father and slowly takes a spet back, then an other.  
"... V..Vater..? Ich bin es, Deutschland..."  
(f-father? It's me, Germany...) 

Reich slightly relaxes, but his breathing is fast still, both fists up for a hand combat. 

Germany puts both his hands up to surrender, he is slightly shaking but takes a breath in and looks back up. 

"bist du...hier mit mir?"  
(are you... here with me?) 

Reich relaxes his fists and blinks a couple of times, taking one deep breath after an other, he then falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes, he shakes and curses under his breath looking down at the ground as he feels tears forming in his eyes. 

The old german nation doesn't dare to look up after that, he's must look so pathetic already...

Germany looks at his father, then to the side, usure of what to do, should he say something...? Maybe call someone?

He takes his phone to call for help but... has an idea instead. 

A faint piano starts to play then a viola joins accompanied by violins, the rythm starts slow but then build up to a familiar melody whitch makes the old german nation stop breathing for a second. 

Reich shakes lightly his head thinking that maybe it's an other hallucination, but the song goes on and a sob escapes him by accident. 

The phone is placed on the table and Germany goes to the kitchen to make himself some coffe to calm down. 

The young German puts the water to boil and wonders if what he did is the right thing, he sighs and decideds to not worry about it for now and crouches down to look for the aid kit he got from UN. 

As he pours the hot water into his mug he's taken by suprise as he hears his father sing quietly. 

Germany visibly shivers as old memories try to get back to him, but he blocks them, returning to the living room when the song ends. 

Reich is now sitting quietly on the couch, staring at the glowing screen of the phone with curiosity. 

Germany steps closer making his father snap out of it and retreat to the end of the couch. 

The young nation takes back his phone and reluctantly sits down the couch. 

The two of them don't really talk or interact... mostly becouse of the fact that Germany is always out for business... Also becouse nither of them know how to talk to eachoter. 

Reich shields his bleeding hand and looks down.  
Germany sips his cup of coffe. 

The light rain taps on the window and the shards of glass glimmer with the light of the living room. 

Germany puts his mug on the coffe table and takes the aid kit, tapping it slightly as his panic rises. 

"du...(you)"he bites his lips. 

"you're bleeding" says Germany returning to English to feel more at ease preamps.  
Reich mumbles and looks at the kit.  
"... hand it over,... I can do it myself." responds the old nation extending his good hand. 

Germany hands over the bag quikly and returns to his coffe. 

The rain then becomes the only sound to be heard as Reich attends to his hand, biting down hisses. 

A flash lights the room and the old german stops, Germany looks at him, the thunder comes soon after and the old nation's breathing starts to quicken again. 

Germany panics aswell and doesn't know what to do, he then turns on his phone and put an other song on, always by Bach. 

Reich jumps up as the piano and violins start to play, but his breathing calms down, his shoulders lower and he continues to bandage his knuckles. 

Germany sips his coffe again and nearly chokes as he hears his father sing again, who doesn't seam to notice that he is infact signing. 

It is probable that the old nation is doing it without thinking, maybe immersed into a memory. 

Germany looks over slowly and sees a rare sight, so rare he doesn't belive it. 

His father's face is calm, his always ruffled eyebrows are relaxed, the corner of his eyes have less wrinkles and over all appears to be younger... At some parts of the song he even smiles. 

As the song ends Reich turns to the phone again, then switches to look at his son, calm face still present. 

"Mehr!Noch mehr!" (more, even more!)  
The old german says clapping his hands and smiling.  
"Wir brauchen Bier! Mein Freund..."  
(we need beer! My friend...) he says, then looks at the side confused 

"Nein..." (No...)

Reich blinks at Germany with a puzzled expression.  
"Du bist..." (You are... ) 

The old nation moves closer to look better and then jumps up,  
"Mein Sohn."(my son) he says his normal expression returning. 

Germany nods slowly.  
"ja..." (yes) 

A long pause follows that is broken by an other song starting.  
Germany trembles and gulps down some saliva as he starts to sing. 

Reich stares at him, suprised he blinks, then looks somewhere else... Joining in quietley. 

The two end up singing togheter until the sun starts to rise. 

Reich slowly drifts off to sleep on the couch and Germany stops the songs, not trembling anymore and stands up to head off to work, but first calls UN. 

Germany needs some time off after this, maybe he can go to Russia for a while, he sighs and strats to make the calls, putting apart the weird night for now. 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make it less depressing on the next chapters...


	6. Welcoming group meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An other mess
> 
> enjoy

Reich wakes up after some hours, feeling dizzy as always, he yawns and streches before sitting up.

Before he can rise up he notices that he isn't the only one in the room.

"Good morning Mr T. Reich" says UN sitting at the table with a cup of tea in hand, his wings neatly resting on his back and plastic smile on, Reich freezes, but not for the presence of the angelic Union.

He stares at the other individual who is also sitting at the table and looking back at him with a tired stare. 

The Old german nation jumps up on his two feet, wobbling in place before regaining his balance, still staring at the table, all his senses focusing and breathing quickening . 

UN puts down his cup and tooks between the two, letting out a 'hm' before sipping some tea again. 

"hope you don't mind, Germany agreed to-" starts to say UN.  
"I DO MIND" says Reich interrupting and baring his teeth in an angry expression. 

UN's wings twitch slightly, but his smile doesn't falter.  
"noted, but I'm afraid we can not do anything about such feelings as of now". 

Reich lets out a snarl not relaxing at all and instead tensing up as his old enemy moves to take his cup of coffe. 

The Red Union lets out a disgusted sound as he puts down the cup, then lets out an annoyed sigh as he doesn't like to be stared at.  
"take a picture if you like my face so much" he says with a montone voice. 

Reich growls and straightens up, his first trembling with anger.  
"I must be dreaming, you sound sober for once" snaps back the German. 

"can say the same for you, you crackhead."responds The USSR slightly annoyed. 

The old german nation ruffles his eyebrows, not knowing what a crackhead is but still offended by the term. 

UN claps his hands togheter dragging attention to himself. 

" how about you join us? " he says smiling, his voice calm, but the excitement can be seen in the wings.  
Reich is visibly disgusted by the tought and says a firm "no", then walks away. 

"Scared of me?"says the Red Union, Reich freezes in place. 

The seat creaks as the german sits down as far away as possible from the two unions. 

" water? "asks UN smiling still, handing a cup, the nation curses under his breath but accepts the cup. 

" Now that we're all awake and here, I would like to talk about a... Hm, let's say a project I would like to propose to the two of you and maybe others... " Starts the smiling Union, his wings moving slightly. 

"it seams that past nations and unions are coming back, the reson is unclear but if it goes on..." UN drifts off and looks up for a moment.  
"I would like to create a 'welcoming' group for those who return" 

USSR shifts into his seat and cups his hands togheter, putting them under his chin and Reich leans on his good hand. 

"Sounds awful/like shit" they say at the same time, they notice and blink at eachother then move a bit more apart. 

UN nods.  
"mine is just an idea, my colleagues all had ideas... "

Then, perfectly on time, NATO steps out of the door, rifle in hand and a sigar lit in his mouth.  
"I would lock ya'll up in prison" he says with a low voice. 

"ho! good morning NATO, did we wake you up?" asks UN, smiling bright.  
NATO mumbles and says a quiet "whatever" as he takes a cup of coffe from the coffe machine. 

" EU says he won't be able to come to the party, and also I need to go... " the military union says tiredly. 

"my men will be here in a couple of minutes" he adds, after drinking the cup in one go. 

Reich stiffens as he remebers NATO's men, he looks at UN for a monet who seams to understand. 

UN nods " I see, thank you NATO" 

The other mumbles something else and walks out. 

"don't worry Mr T. Reich, they won't tase you again" says the winged union smiling. 

USSR sighs annoying "God I hope they do" he whispers, but Reich hears it and snaps at him.  
"Fuck you" he says. 

"Stop barking собака (dog)" the red Union says pinching the bridge of his nose. 

The old german nation's blood boils and he hits the table without thinking, with his fist, his injured fist. 

"Scheiße! (shit!)" he whispers, biting down a scream of pain, then continues to curse at the other who sighs heavily. 

"I need something strong for this" USSR says getting up and heading for the kitchen. 

"the house doesn't have alcohol Mr USSR, also we're about to go on a meeting" says UN looking at his phone. 

"It looks like my idea won, and we also get to try it out" the union says , his wings flapping more and more. 

"follow me please" he says getting up. 

Reich doesn't move an inch and USSR still searches into the compartments of the kitchen, ignoring the winged nation's words, but then NATO comes back and they are dragged out by force. 

They don't go far, but the car ride lasted for what felt like hours before the two old enemies could go out and stay as far as possible again. 

As they enter what looks like to be an animal shelter they can hear some weird sounds and screams coming from somewhere. 

"DON'T EAT THAT, STOP IT" a female voice screams, then a growl is heard. 

Reich is very confused, as well as USSR that speaks up.  
"UN, who came back?" he asks.

UN walks ahead of them and smiles turning around.  
"let's find out!" he says exited. 

France is yelling while pulling what looks like a spear with a bug impaled on it.  
Switzerland is also there but he look to be packing up a bite wound on his arm. 

The Neutral nation notices the three new arrivals and waves at them.  
UN waves back calmly, while the other two stare at the scene. 

"YOU AREN'T A WOLF, STOP BITING THE STICK FOR GOD SAKE" screams The French nation fed up with the other. 

"Is that..." Reich says squinting his eyes, confused.

"... Italy?" 

Said nation notices the new people in the room, lets go of the stick making France womble backwards and waves. 

"Ho Ciao boss!(ho hello boss! ) " he says cheerfully. 

Reich blinks and looks at his former ally up and down noticing a number things, first his ally is almost naked, second he is covered in what he hopes is mud, and third he looks like a caveman. 

"... what In the God's name happen to you?" The German asks disgusted. 

"We found him in the Alps yesturday, I think he came back a week ago, but I'm not sure." says Switzerland, sounding tired. 

The kingdom of Italy coughs a bit.  
"two months actually... I think..." he says counting on his hand.  
"three months..." he says. 

"why didn't you talk before!?" Yells/asks Frace who is on the verge of a nerve breaking . 

Italy blinks at her and tilts his head.  
"I guess it was the heat of the moment, I apologize..." France breaks the stick. 

"Wait" the italic nation turns to Reich. 

"If you're here, Is the war still going? Or did it end?" he asks calmly, stright up with a regal posture, wich creates contrast with his broken clothes. 

"It has ended" responds UN getting closer. 

"oh thank dio (god) " he says relaxing futher and taking in a deep breath. 

The old German nation twitches, then steps closer fast and, taking everyone by suprise, kicks the Italian in the balls , who falls down agonizing. 

Reich was about to continue kicking if it wasn't for USSR and UN stopping him. 

"LET ME GO, LET ME-" the German yells before a syringe is injected into him.  
"Damn YOu" he says drifting to sleep by the tranquilizer.  
"damn you all..." he says closing his eyes. 

Some time later Reich wakes up again, this time on a chair, his legs and arms tide to it, he blinks as he feels a dejavu coming...but... 

"Good evening Mr T. Reich" says UN smiling, taking the german nation out of his sleepy state. 

"And good evening everyone! And welcome to our first welcoming goup meeting!" 

Reich curses under his breath and prays that this is just a dream. 

"it is only three of of you, but I belive we have enough for now, this first try will be important to understand how to greet returnig nations and unions" The winged Union says way too excitedly, a note book over his knees and pen in hand. 

Reich sighs and mentaly tries to prepare for this. 

"let's begin!" says UN. 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I make the kingdom of Italy like this, but I found it funny to write, no regrets here.
> 
> Next chapter could be different, as in It'll be centered on Germany and Russia talking about stuff while the 'welcoming group meeting starts' or something.
> 
> See ya all


	7. Drinks and phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany and Russia having a drinking night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda messy but it was fun

Green fields extend on the horizon, some rays of sun come down lighting some spots of grass but looking at the grey clouds Germany is sure it will rain soon.

The long train ride he is on is coming to an end and the young nation checks the time, then switched to see if any new messages have been sent. 

[Russland:I'm at the station .] 

Germany taps to respond seeing that his destination is coming closer, he types ' I'm almost there' and sends a picture of the view of the window, with the station on the horizon.

Russia responds with an 'ok' and the german closes his phone and gets up to prepare to disembark. 

As he steps out of the train he looks around and easly spots the iconic hat in the crowds of people. 

The two wave at heachother and get closer, exchanging greetings.

"How was the ride?" asks Russia hands inside his massive jaket.   
"It was as usual" responds Germany trying not to look at the cuts and bandages on the face of the other. 

"that's good, let's go" says the Russian ending the small talk and leading the way. 

They walk on the streets and then get into Russia's car, heading for a more private place to talk. 

As they arrive at the russian's house rain starts to fall from the sky so they quickly get inside. 

"And we're here!" exclaims The cold nation taking off his jaket and putting it on the hanger near the door. 

Russia turns to Germany planning on asking if he needs help with the luggage, but he stops as he hears steps coming twoards them fast. 

Russia is on the floor and Germany moves back. 

A massive Caucasian Shepherd Dog is on top of Russia, mercilessly attacking him with cuddles and kisses, Russia giggles and pets the massive amount of fluff then slowly sits back up. 

"Хорошая девочка!( good girl)" he says and repeats over and over petting with both hands, the dog licks his face a couple of times and then jumps away from the embrace to go and sniff Germany. 

Germany smiles at the dog and pets her too, she leans agains his legs a couple of times then walks away into the living room.  
"She's as livley as ever" comments the German picking his briefcase up again. 

"да, she probably wants to eat so... you go and settle down I'll go get the snacks" he says walking to the living room aswell. 

Germany has been to Russia a couple of times already, mostly for work reasons but not always.   
The two of them go to eachother's houses also to just relax when things get too tense and need time off, and this time god knows they both need it. 

About an hour later the two of them are chilling on the couch, some random channel playing on the TV as background noise and warm cups of tea placed on the coffetable, as well as some cookies.   
Germany already put his luggage in the spare room and is wearing more comfortable clothes, he sighs and relaxes on the softness of the couch. 

Aliona, the dog, is also there on the couch, resting over Russia who pets her from time to time and smiles when she leans on his hands. 

"so... for how much do you want to stay ?" asks Russia.   
Germany taps his fingers on the harm of the couch thinking. 

"Depends...on what EU says" he responds hesitantly taking his phone, but no new message is present. 

Russia lets out a 'hm' and pet his dog some more before talking again.   
"Well... You can stay as much as you want, besides, I think Aly missed you too" he says. 

Germany smiles at that and puts his phone down sighing again and moving his head to the side.   
"I missed you two aswell" he takes a pause and looks at his friend.   
"she grew since last year, she's a big girl now! " he adds smiling. 

They start to talk about who nice and great Aliona is, the dog seems to notice and her tail moves faster and faster until she moves to attack Germany who welcomes her and pets her. 

Both of them would like to talk about nice things, like Aliona or how great the tea is or laugh at the weird commercials all night, but Germany can't stand to ingore the elephant in the room any longer.

"... how's your eye?" the german asks while petting the ball of fluff between his legs. 

Russia's smile quickly goes down, his eyes become slightly angry as the look at the Television.   
"It's alright" he responds, clearly tense.

Russia then gets up and goes to the table.   
"If we're gonna talk about it I'm bringing the bottles, do you want anything?" The nation asks calmly. 

Germany nods "Bier (beer)"   
Russia lets out a chuckle " ha, of course"

"shut up" whispers Germany smiling.   
.   
.   
. 

It's deep into the night now and rain pours on the city, tapping heavily on the windows. 

Germany sips his beer and points at the galss full of rain drops. 

"... He... broke my window yesturday, it was raining aswell" by the tone of voice it's evident he's a bit tipsy. 

Russia lets out a suprised gasp and takes a new bottle in hand.   
"But other than that he doesn't do much, it's... Weird" the german says sighing. 

Russia takes a couple of gulps of Vokda and hisses as his throat is on fire.   
"Да, это так (yes it is)" he says between gasps. 

"I tought he would have set my house of fire by now... but he didn't" adds Germany finishing his can of beer and taking an other.

Russia laughs out loud. 

"Don't sound so dissapointed now" he says looking up at his friend smiling. 

The cold nation then drinks some more and puts down the bottle for a moment, his smile goes down.   
"My old man can still kick hard" he says lightly patting the bruised on the side of his face. 

"I almost fainted when I saw him first, covered in snow,... he looked like a bear" he says as his smile fully gone away. 

Germany puts a hand on the other' shoulder in understanding. 

"I did fain when I saw mine, and he wasn't even awake" he says smiling slightly, Russia lets out a chuckle. 

"... if it wasn't for NATO I think... I..." Russia drifts off and doesn't continue and instead drinks again, Aliona is soon at the side of him, she rests her head on his legs and stays still, as if she senses the tension and wants to help. 

"Why are they back..." asks to no one the cold Nation who slowly puts down his bottle.   
Germany looks down not knowing what to respond. 

The silence is broken by a notification on Germany's phone. 

"EU?" asks Russia taking an othet swing of the clear liquid. 

The German stares in shock at the screen and shakes his head slowly. 

"..."   
he doesn't say anything and it makes the other tense. 

"Германия? (Germany?)" the Russian says rising one of his eyebrows. 

"who the fuck game my father a phone" whispers Germany a bit pissed, but mostly suprised and scared.   
Russia chokes on the vodka, taking by suprise both by the swear and the context of the frase. 

"... w-what?! What... did he send ?" asks Russia, a bit curious. 

.   
.   
.   
After hours of useless talks the 'welcoming group meeting' goes to an end, the torture is finally over, well mostly. 

UN has a box in his hand and he approaches the group of old countries and unions with his usual smile. 

"Before we go I have something for all of you" says the winged union. 

The USSR rises one eyebrow and crosses his arms, the kingdom of Italy sits straight up on his chair and Reich sighs heavly. 

"Mr USSR I'll need your help explaining what these are" he says putting up a rectangular object with a black screen. 

The Red Union nods tiredly and takes one in his hand, then turns around to face the other two. 

"this is a phone" he says slowly like one would do with a child.   
"It is used to communicate, like..." the red union stops to remmeber something old to compare it with. 

"A tin can telephone" he says. 

Reich squints his eyes and growls.   
"I know what a telephone is." his teeth are bare and he hates the tone with which he's being talk to. 

The kingdom of Italy is amazed as the rectangular object lights up, while reich rolls his eyes. 

"what is the radious it can reach?" the Italian asks.   
"Also how is it lighting up? I don't see any cords..." he looks puzzled and clearly wants to have it in his hands. 

"with this you can call anyone in the world" says UN, everyone else is suprised by the statement. 

"Yhea right..." says Reich not believing it compleately. 

"would you like to try?" says UN smiling. 

.   
.   
. 

Germany sits closer to Russia to show his screen. 

[Unknown: Dies ist eine Testnachricht   
\- T. R. ] 

(this is a test message) 

Both of them stare at the screen for sometime.

"We're... not drunk enough for this" comments Russia, and Germnay agrees, turning off his phone. 

The two continue to drink, tell jokes and cuddle the dog until both of them decide it's time to sleep and do so. 

.   
.   
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna bring back so many countries you all, I think even older ones would be cool to write down like Ancient Greece or the Huns, I'm gonna bring probably Japan next or idk, the Ottoman Empire sounds cool aswell but I'm not sure on how to put it in the story, same goes with the Roman Empire. 
> 
> I'm not sure on what to focus on 
> 
> Ho never mind, I got an idea 
> 
> see ya on the next one.


	8. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff in NATO headquarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full of errors probably, sorry about that, will fix later on probably, maybe idk

After the torture that was the first 'welcoming meeting', they, actually UN, creted an online group to interact, well that was the plan, but none of the old countries or unions really know how to use the new devices yet.

Reich looks at the message he sent to Germany, but no response is yet to be seen. 

All of them sent a test message, but only The italic nation seems to have recived a response. 

In fact The kingdom of Italy still has to go on trial and meet his son and all the other fun stuff the other two already did. 

Then, always by UN's lead and comand, they all have been transfered to live in a... Safer place, that being the NATO headquarters.

At least Reich will stay there until his son comes back to get him, if he does...

Italy came to get his dad home after a couple of days , the two beamed so much joy and light that Reich almost puked, while the Red Union simply ingored it, as he does for everything these days.

"this is a prison..." whispers the old german staring at the cealing. 

His old enemy is near there, but the two keep their distance and never interact on their own will, thing that UN wants them to do at the moment. 

"... God I want a book... " the german says to himself, while looking at the ligths. 

"stop whining" says back the USSR from his usual spot, and holding a potted plant. 

UN watches them from his usual chair, note book in hand and pen ready to write, but his phone rings, he picks it up. 

"hello" says the angelic union with his usual tone and plastic smile. 

There's a pause. 

"of course you can,...how about tomorrow?"  
He continues to talk, and after an other nod and a 'bye' the winged union looks up again, his wings are moving slightly and his smile grows bigger.

"I'll be right back. " he says getting up and out the room. 

The red union shifts into his seat and looks breafly at the German nation.  
"we'll have company... " he whispers. 

Reich nods.  
"... Hope they're not as noisy as you" adds the Union, clearly wanting to start a fight, at least in the german's eyes. 

The old german nation growls and smiles.  
"better noisy than being as dull as your plant friend" he barks back. 

The Red Union tightens his grip on his cactus and frowns, but doesn't say anything, which leaves Reich a bit dissapointed. 

Some minutes pass, and both of them are pretty bored by the silence. 

"hey,... Did you get a massage?" asks Reich, his leg moving up and down and looking the opposite way from the other. 

The red union checks his phone and slowly puts it back inside his poket.  
"Нет (no)... You? " 

The old german gets stiffer and crosses his arms, mumbling something. 

"... That's a no " whispers the union looking at his plant, petting it slightly and sighing. 

"... This is very bizarre..." Reich says while his foot hits the floor rhythmically. 

" you... How you act is very... Unlike you" he says looking up to the other for a second. 

"what do you mean?" the old russian asks. 

"...don't play dumb, you know what I mean." says the Nation with a stern voice. 

"have you even tried to escape this place?... fight the guards? " he asks. 

The Red union doesn't respond,Reich crosses his arms more tightly and looks at the side as he bites the inside of his cheek. 

" why don't you fight me?" the German nation asks with a confused voice. 

"you only ever mock me, you don't even look at me now." he continues to say, sounding frustrated. 

The old Union moves a bit to get into a straigher position, takes a big breath in and looks up to the other. 

"... War is over Friz." he responds simply, with a tired voice and distant look in his eyes. 

Reich freezes, his foot stops moving and he stares at the gound for a moment.  
"... I know" he responds quietley, sounding angry, but his expression slowly turns sad. 

The red union notices that and rises an eyebrow. 

"... Do you..." he pauses to make sure he's seeing right. 

"miss it? " the union asks with a very slightly suprised voice, the German nation trembles slightly and thightens his crossed arms. 

No awnser is given since UN walks back in smiling as usual, with NATO by his side. 

"I'm afraid our meeting ends here, see you tomorrow for a... special reunion, Mr USSR, Mr T. Reich" he says calmly and politley as always. 

.  
.  
. 

The old Nation and Union are escorted into their separate rooms, that are more like prisons cells, but they at least have privacy in it. 

Reich sits down his bed wanting to sleep early for once but his mind returns to the words of his enemy, repeating them. 

He digs his fingers into the side of his arms, hugging himself a he feels shivers going down his spine and hungs his head down.

The sound of battle are faint, but always there in some degree, he tries to push them down, but he feels like they are getting closer by the minute.  
Cold sweat goes down his forehead and he notices he's trembling like a leaf. 

The Nation hisses in disgust as such a pathetic display of weakness, and then laughs, laying on the bed. 

"Verdammt... (damnit)" he says angrily grinning, moving from side to side. 

After about two hours of laying in bed shivering in cold sweat he manages to sleep somehow, but he wakes up numerous times in the middle of his usual nightmares, more tired and angry each time, until he just gives up and sits back up on his bed.

His head hurts and the moon shines outside his cell, making his eyes burn slightly. 

The sound of granades make him forget where he is , but he curses and get up, he's so tired he almost falls back down but he bares his theet and remains standing up.

His fists tremble with anger and he plans to hit the wall but stops, remembering all the times his knuckles got hurt from sfuff like this, instead he takes his pillow and punches it. 

A wave of... Satisfying relief goes over him as he continues to punch it, he stops breafley to breath and has an idea. 

.  
.  
. 

When NATO goes to Reich 's cell to get him for breakfast, the old nation is doing push up in the middle of the room. 

The militay union is a bit suprised by it and he aims his tranquilizer gun at him. 

"stop that, come out" he says fast.  
The old nation chuckles at the slight panic in the voice but doesn't say anything else and moves out. 

Soon the old german nation is sitting down again, this time on a table waiting to eat. 

USSR is also there, obviously at the opposite side of the table, as far away as possible and with his stupid cactus still. 

Breakfast goes on fast and it's time for the 'welcoming meeting' again. 

As they sit waiting for UN to show up Reich speaks up.  
"Wonder who they'll be..." he asks openly.

The Red Union pets his plant and looks at the door, his face slowly turns confused. 

"... The doors..." he sasy quietley.  
"they added locks to the doors..." he ends squinting his eyes.  
The german nation looks and is confused aswell. 

Then an animalistic scream is heard in the distance that makes the both of them jump slightly off their seat. 

Steps and weird sounds get closer, which make them both freeze, then the door opens up, UN smiles brightly clapping his hands while NATO is containing a very pissed off country who hisses and moves around trying to escape. 

"Good morning, Mr USSR, Mr T. Reich" the angelic union says calmly. 

At the mention of the names the chained up individual looks up with a suprised expression. 

"... Reich ?" Say the Empire of Japan, her voice cracking slightly. 

Reich looks as suprised and almost gets up from his seat. 

USSR looks on with his usual poker face.  
"Why do all your allies act like animals " he whispers outloud by mistake. 

The german nation hisses at him but then turns to look at the empire again, her clothes are mangled, her boots dity with mud, face a bit brushed, but her eyes are focused, calculating, Reich knows that expression, she's trying to find a way out. 

NATO puts her down in one of the chairs, tying her to it, then swiftly moves away before her... Tail could hit him. 

Reich looks at the tail confused, while USSR blinks at it. 

"oh... She is an animal." he says with a monotone voice.  
The Asian Empire look up to the two of them, first angrily at USSR then her expression changes into concern as she switches to look at Reich. 

"they..." she starts with a broken voice. 

"... They... told me you died..." she says quietley, her eyes now looking empty. 

"I tried to keep going... But I couldn't... I..." she trembles in place and looks down in shame.  
Reich gets up and gets closer, NATO tries to stop him but UN intervenes. 

"It's alright" the angelic union says quietley which takes everyone a bit by suprise. 

"I'm sorry..." whimpers Japan, taking back the focus, her head between her legs and voice cracking. 

"Did she just came back?" asks the old russian Union.  
UN nods.

Reich slowly pats the back of his ally, that cries quietley.  
"nien...I" The german starts not sure on what to say or do. 

"I'm sorry I left you to fight alone..." the German whispers,the empire of Japan sniffles and looks up, her eyes red and tears going down her cheeks, she smiles weakly. 

"... ごめんなさい (sorry)" she whispers, her eyes slowly closing as she drifts off to sleep. 

Reich catches her and panics.  
Wars he doesn't remeber go trough his head and the image of a big bomb is always present.  
He sees airplanes and... A light?  
... then heat...he growls and closes his eyes. 

UN is up aswell and calls for assistance, that comes very quickly. 

The Empire is taken away from the meeting room and they all go back to sit down, Reich looks at the ground and doesn't talk much for most of it. 

Seeing the tension in the room UN decides that it's better to postpone the event for an other day, and everyone agrees. 

The day ends there and they all return to their cells. 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late cause I had to write at least two chapters at a time.
> 
> Tbh I don't know what this fic is about or how to end it, I'll put new chapters as long as I have ideas. 
> 
> Next one will have more warning that usual I guess. 
> 
> See ya all


	9. Some people need their sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So some warnings cause yes. 
> 
> All I'll say is that Totalitarian regimes aren't tolerant of certain stuff... associated with rainbows.

The following day UN says that the old empire of Japan won't be able to attend for a while as she is in grave conditions. 

Reich boils in anger but doesn't say anything and eats breakfast quietley, planning to ask questions for when his headhace goes away. 

Before UN could continue with his daily schedule the door of the headquarters slam whide open taking everyone by suprise. 

The kingdom of Italy walks out of it, his posture less proud and with the expression of someone in deep toughs, he's escorted by NATO himself who lockes him in one of the rooms. 

No one really cares enough to go and ask, or better NATO doesn't care and leaves immediately leaving no chance to know what happened. 

UN looks as suprised as the other two in the room. 

"Exuse me I'll be right back" he says and walks off to probably go talk with the other union. 

The old german nation would be lying if he said he didn't find it odd, and so he goes to the cells and knocks. 

"Italien, what happened?" he asks from outside. 

No response is heard. 

"come back down, someone is coming" says USSR, calm and not giving a damn as usual.  
The german slowly gets back down, but his mind is filled with questions now. 

In the meeting that followed, the German nation decides to ask about it. 

"hey, so... what happened with Italy?" asks Reich to UN, who blinks up at him. 

"Mr K. Italy has... Some issues we didn't expect"he responds looking down on his note book. 

" What's that supposed to mean? " asks USSR crossing his arms and rising one of his eyebrows. 

The other union smiles up at them both, wings still and straight.  
"We are investigating ourselfs, tho Mr K. Italy isn't cooperating" he says sighing. 

Both Reich and USSr are confused by this. 

"now now, let's continue on where we left" the winged union says, changing the subject and continuing to talk about hystory after ww2 to make Reich understad this period better. 

"what happeneds to Japan?" Reich asks as UN was moving to talk about the economic side of things.  
"That is a topic for an other-" the union starts to respond, But reich had enough, he gets up and kicks the chair so hard it goes all the way to the wall. 

"Mr. T Reich, please calm down" says with a calm tone the smiling union. 

The German takes big breath in and out, his head is about to explode and he wants to tear away that plastic smile from his sight, but he somehow manages to keep those hurges in.  
"I am calm. I AM CALM." he says and then yells, a crooked smile twitching with anger. 

"Can anyone" he takes a gasp for air.  
"tell ME" he points to himself.  
"What is going on with MY allies?"he Yells looking directly at UN, who simply looks at him with a bit of pity. 

" Allies you say? " the winged union says noting something on his notebook, which only makes the situation more tense. 

Reich's eye twitches and he lets out a chuckle which continues into full out laughing fit, until he is coughing and wheezing.  
The Red union is stone faced at the display of insanity before him, he yawns and Pokes his cactus, wondering if he shoul put it under the sun later on, UN notes that aswell and continues to write. 

The Old german nation, after regaining most of his breathing patter, charges at the winged union who swiftly doges some of the punches thrown at him. 

NATO come barging in soon after and Reich is on the ground almost immediately. 

USSR looks at the scene with tired eyes but a bit of a smile present, he's petting his cactus still, as it's a cat, not noticing the spikes going into his figers. 

Reich hisses and curses under the pressure of NATO, but he's injected with sedatives as soon as he tried to bite his way out. 

Needless to say he's locked in a cell for a while after that, but days mix togheter and Reich doesn't really care as he continues to exercise in the nights when he can't sleep.

After about a week he's again grated the free movement of the facility, but with a new addition, and that being NATO has added at least fifty new cameras. 

He sees that Italy is also out and walking about, but he can see that the kingdom clearly doesn't want to be talked to, wich is very weird for the sunny county , but the old german decides to not push it... For now. 

The USSR on the other hand stays in one spot most of the time, his stupid Cactus always near, and the Reich absolutely doesn't want to get near. 

Empty days go by until Reich wakes up in the middle of the night by the sound of his phone ringing, he is panicked at first, trying to remeber what happened and where he is, but he then takes it and tries to remeber how to operate it. 

He click the green button and his hear explodes, not literally but it feels like it. 

His former ally is screaming something in his language, Germany doesn't get most of it so he growls and shouts back to make him shut up.

There's a bit of silence after that. 

"Italy why are you..." says angrily the nation, massaging his temples. 

"why... are you calling me, we are in the same building" sighs The german sitting up in his bed, wondering if this is some kind of weird dream. 

There's an other pause. 

Then the kingdom of Italy closes the call, leaving Reich a bit confused, he ponders if he should call back but doesn't in the end, he instead slowly moves to go lay down again and tries to forget it. 

Maybe it was a mistake call... 

But his hypothesis is discrated as steps are heard in the hallway and then two knocks echo on his door. 

Reich slowly gets up to open the door. 

"What... Do you want" the old german asks tiredly, but a bit suprised also. 

The kingdom stays quiet for a moment, his usual cheerful attitude isn't there and it makes Reich feel like something isn't right. 

After one moment too much of silence Reich speaks again.  
"what do you want ?"

The Kingdom looks up and with the most serious face he ever had speaks up.  
"Am I manly? " 

The Old german nation blinks and squints his eyes, thinking that maybe he hallucinated. 

"... Was? (what?) " he asks. 

"am I manly looking?" the italian asks again. 

The German blinks again, resting his weight on his door.  
"... are you intoxicated ?" he asks even if it's impossible with the high security of the building. 

"just... Just awnser me please" asks the Mediterranean country, still looking focused. 

Reich looks him up and down and tilts his head.  
"... Sure." he simply says. 

The Italian then relaxes a bit, but still looks way too serious.  
"Is... my son manly?" he asks. 

The old German nation then ruffles his eyebrows, confused and slightly annoyed by the fact that he's been woken up for this. 

"what??" he growls.  
"Italy why are you here?" he asks more than pissed. 

"Just awnser me!" says the other rising his voice. 

There's a pause, and the old german has had enough so he closes the door, only it doesn't close cause of something blocking it. 

"I'm sorry, it's... Can I come in please?" asks the old italian quietly.  
"no, fuck off! How are you even here!? " responds The other pressing the door to close it.  
The kingdom of Italy presses aswell to enter, but their strength seams to be the same. 

"what even do you want?" asks the german angrily.  
"... My son " the old italian says not looking up.  
"is... Is gay" 

Both of them freeze. 

The door is slowly opened, the kingdom walks in and sits down on the floor, falling more than sitting , looking down, and the door is closed again. 

Reich sits in front of the other fast, a serious expression on his face too now.  
"what happened?" 

"... I" begins the italian nation. 

" I.. was at the trial... and after they decided that I should live, me and my son got back home." he starts quietly. 

"what did you do." asks Reich, with a slightly panicked tone. 

"w-we got back home and he told me-" continues the other, now fidgeting with his hands. 

"what did you do." repeats Reich with the same tone, but slower. 

"we were cooking when he told me and I, I " the kingdom is shaking more and more with each word.  
"Reich I think I... I" he says quietley not finishing what he wanted to say. 

"I called UN and then... I-I don't remeber, but he was... b-bleeding... " 

The old german nation looks ahead, his eyes wide in disbelief.  
The italian becomes a mess of whispers and mumbles, and what sound like prayers, his face down and legs up to his chest. 

Reich doesn't talk, instead he gets back into a memory again. 

.  
.  
. 

The wind is calm and small waves gently hit the shore, the sun is bright as always on the Italian beaches, bright as the the country that is standing next to Reich who is telling stories about old times and looking out to the distance. 

They go around the sandy terrain until they both see clearly an island in the middle of the sea, and they both stop. 

"San Domino" says The kingdom of Italy, with a monotone voice. 

"the island for degenerates" he adds straightening up, with an almost tired voice. 

The german nods and looks at it too, so small and tiny in the blue ocean, far and in some ways free... 

"... Why don't you execute them?" asks the German nation.  
The sunny nation looks at the sand and sighs.  
"... Exile is enough" he says firmly and Reich nods understanding. 

"they are my people..." the kingdom adds then turns to face another way and stays silent for a moment, the wind and waves being the only sound. 

"I was there aswell." he says quietley, with disgust and shame, a secret. 

.  
.  
. 

Reich blinks and returns to reality, his former ally still curled up and trembling, mumbling to himself. 

Reich gets up and in a wave of anger kicks the italian to the ground, something he would do as a reflex at seeing something so pathetic. 

The kingdom gasp awake from his state, then falls to the ground coverning his stomach, agonizing silently. 

The old german stands there, resisting the urge to keep kicking, he stares at his fists. 

"... Why are You- no. Why are WE like this" whispers Reich looking at his trembling hands. 

"why are we here?" heasks to no one, rising his voice.

"God why are we here!?" he says again, basically screaming, while The kingdom of Italy sobs openly on the ground, saying how sorry he is about everything. 

They both continue to have a magior breakdown until the door slams open. 

"can you two tell me why you're yelling... IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!?" Asks and yells too the USSR, that looks pisses and sleep deprived.

The italian country continues to sob and cry on the floor quietley, while Reich sits down on his bed hyperventilating , clearly having some sort of hallucination. 

The Red Union looks between the two, decides that he doesn't have enough energy to deal with this and turns around.

Some minutes later NATO comes and the two nations are sedated by force.  
"of course." says with a frustrated voice the military union. 

"the one night I tell my guys to chill and have a day off from this shit hole, THIS Happens, Of-fucking-course." NATO says angrily dragging the two unconscious nations to some more secure cells. 

The commotion ends and silence returns.

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: 
> 
> Maybe an entire Russian's chapter where he just feeds his dog cause writing those make me feel fuzzy and nice. 
> 
> We'll see...
> 
> Might also just start making stuff worst and worst from here. 
> 
> Ps: I just notices how more than an hundred ppl clicked this, that's cool, totally not panic inducing.  
> Hope you all are having some sort of entrantainment with this excuse of a story. 
> 
> See ya
> 
> Edit : I forgot to say, the island in the flashback is a Island that was used to put all the gay man in when there was the fascist regime in italy.
> 
> They didn't put them into normal jail becouse " Italian men were too masculine to be gay", so it wasn't a crime, but this island existed.


	10. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how the other countries react to the news, manly Russia and Germany

Tension is high in Europe, news about Italy getting into the hospital quickly spread around and most already can guess why.

Germany taps the table anxiously as he looks at his phone for any updates, while Russia eats his breakfast, witch is just bread with jam on it and milk. 

The German Nation reloads over and over the page he's currently looking at , hoping for new updates, his eyes burn and his headache and nausea are strong but he can't look away from his phone.   
The both of them are having a massive hangover after an other drinking night yesturday.

Russia looks at his friend with tired eyes and yawns before drinking some milk, his dog is at his side resting her head on his lap. 

The Russian smiles at the animal and pets her, witch make him feel more at ease and calm, then he takes in a deep breath and sighs returning to look at the other Nation.

"Has EU said anything?"Russia asks. 

Germany jumps up and look at the other, looking spaced out for a moment before shaking his head.   
" no, it's... It's weird. " he responds looking back at his phone.   
" EU always responds, Aways. " the German whispers to himself, confusion and panic rising in his voice. 

Russia stops him before he can start to panic for real.   
"hey, maybe he's busy, with all the things going on...I think many want to know what happened "

Germany stays silent for a moment before finally turning off his phone and turning to have breakfast.   
"I...guess so." he says taking his cup of coffe and sipping some of it, relaxing slightly. 

Russia nods and also takes his phone looking at it for a moment,then lets out an annoyed sound and turns it off, clearly more tense than before. 

Germany notices and rises an eyebrow.   
"something happened?" he asks while putting down his cup. 

Russia pets his dog not looking up.   
Germany leans closer, concerned.   
"Russia?" 

The cold country frowns and continues to pet his dog.   
"... my old man is witing a diary or something." 

The German across from him tilts his head.   
"He... writes a lot? " 

Russia looks up to looking a bit more tired.   
"at least two emails a day and Now... photos"  
He adds at the end resting his head on the table.   
"I wanna beat up whoever had the idea to gave them phones" he grumbles angrily. 

Germany chuckles at that. 

"what... kind of photos?" the German asks taking an other sip, slightly worried that it might be email treats. 

Russia shifts into his seat and looks up from where he was resting his head, arms crossed and annoyed expression. 

"Of a cactus in different places" responds Russia with a flat tone.   
Germany not expecting that chokes on the coffe. 

The morning goes on from there, they talk a bit more and then decide to do something today, that being try to understand what happened. 

EU doesn't respond to any call the both of them try to make, same with UN, but NATO picks up. 

"Hello?" says Germany a bit happy about the sucesfull call.  
"Germany." the voice on the other side responds tiredly. 

"Germany, Germany, Germany. Do you have any idea... of what time it is! ?" the allaiance says, his voice gets a bit higher until it's evident that he's pissed. 

The Nation doesn't have time to respond as the other speaks again. 

"You don't! It's 3 Pm but I barely slept! ."he sounds very tired, and Germany was about to defend himself saying he didn't know, but he's cut off again. 

" Call. later." the military union says, ending the call. 

"... Could have gone worst..." Germany sighs. 

Later on they call France, who is as lost at them, then Spain and others, all don't know what happened exactly and no one has heard of EU or UN. 

Germany gets up from the kitchen chair and stretches out, then with a serious expression starts to type out a message.   
Russia looks at him intrigued. 

"I'm going to Bruxelles, we'll have a meeting about this" the young German says while putting on a jacket.   
"EU responded?" asks the Russian. 

Germany shakes his head and looks nervous.   
"no... I called for one, do you want to come...?" he asks looking up. 

Russia pauses for a moment then shrugs.   
"sure, but I'm bringing her too" the cold nation says while pointing at his dog. 

Germany smiles and nods.   
"of course" 

.   
.   
. 

Frence is at the limit of her patience as she waits in line to cross the border to Italy, with her is Belgium who is checking for emails and Switzerland who is there for moral support. 

"hum..." speaks up Belgium from the deafening quiet.   
"Germany has called for a meeting in Bruxelles..." 

France jumps up and turns to the other country and asks:  
"When?" 

"in four hours" she responds. 

The French nation laughs and takes her phone aswell, to write an email back probably, her shoe tapping on the ground fast. 

"Four hours... , all countries can't be there in a matter of four hours" Switzerland says, saying the truth. 

Belgium nods and looks confused for a moment.   
"well... We did assemble in five that one time with the Unions help..." she says. 

Switzerland nods and France speaks up.   
"Yhea, but EU isn't here at the moment, nor is UN or NATO, sooo..." she drags off. 

"he's definetly drunk" she adds sending an email back to the German. 

Switzerland nods again and takes his phone out aswell to say that he won't be participating. 

.   
.   
. 

In the end the meeting was a disaster and only six countries showed up, those being the Netherlands, Denmark, UK, Poland, Germany and Russia and his dog. 

"So hu, thank you for coming..." says Germany a bit nervous. 

UK rises his had calmly.   
"ja?" says the German smiling weakly. 

The English union sighs.   
"Germany, I think it's best if we do a more planned meeting, this can't even be called as such... no offense." 

The German nods and sits down with a defeated expression. 

"So is the meeting over?" asks Denmark while poking Netherlands that was already sleeping on the table. 

"well... I guess so, thank you all for coming-" starts to say Germany but Poland stands up. 

"hu?" the German and others turn to look at the polish nation. 

"We all want to know what happened ... You... " start to say Poland, taking a pause as if to decide to say it or not. 

"you can ask... him... for information" he says looking up to Germany. 

There's a pause where no one really speaks. 

Germany nods, clearly tense.   
"that is... True"   
Poland 's hands turn into fists and his expression is more determined.   
"I want to come with you to ask aswell." 

Germany' s eyes turn a bit concerned and he gasps at the statement.   
"you don't have to... -" 

Russia joins in, breaking the tension.   
"I'll come too then."   
Germany looks between the two of them taken by suprise. 

Netherlands wakes up by the noise and not understanding much stands up.   
"Yhea! Me too!" he says reaching for an high-five.   
Denmark drags him down again, cursing at the nation and apologizing to the others. 

The meeting ends and Poland, Russia and Germany all take a train to go to the Nato's headquarters in Belgium. 

.   
.   
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made two, gonna make two everytime I post something so it's like a duble barrel sothgun of feels.  
> See ya


	11. From tears to laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the day, well night, is spent by the two fascist nations after the events that lead them into maximum security chambers.

In the darkness of reich's mindscape filled with screams and agony there is no such thing as quiet, he is a fool to think, or to even begin to think he'll ever have peace. 

He doesn't deserve it anyways. 

Between the pauses he reaches out to the blue sky up above and breaths in before falling down again to continue the fight with his old memories and ghosts. 

Snow, desert and rainy forests, all are filled with bullets and death.  
Over and over he charges with his men to a meaningless battle that brings nothing but pain and his soldiers screaming for help. 

In these wild dreams the old German nation feels again his strength, fueled by anger twoards the enemy. 

In the middle of the battle a cold wind surrounds him and in a blink of an eye snow is all around, then... Quiet, all is calm and he's in a snowy field again. 

"war is over" says a distant familiar voice. 

.  
.  
. 

Reich opens his eyes, sitting up breathing heavy, clearly shaking.  
He was used to his usual nightmares by now, where he's left alone bleeding in a forest or where he gets killed over and over, but this one... This one left a cold feeling inside his chest, like if his heart turned into ice and was pumping cold blood throughout his veins. 

He shivers, cold sweat running down his face as he sits up in the bed he was resting. 

He curses under his breath before getting up again for the third time that night, and he decides that he will stay awake for good now.  
The old nation wanders around his maximum security cell trying to remember a song to distract himself with, he taps his foots to the rhythm and eventually suceeds into calming his nerves. 

Until a sob is heard somewhere and he sits back down on his bed, cursing and pinching the place between his eyes. 

"Still crying are you?" asks the old German in a bitter voice, hand on the side of his face, tired and exhausted. 

There's silence for a moment before an other sob echoes trough the hallway, making the Reich's eye twitch. 

"He's dead... He's definitely dead, becouse of me, how could ah-I" says the kingdom of Italy slowly returning to a sobbing mess, just on the other side of the wall the old german nation was laying on. 

The exhausted Nation let's out a sigh, not having the strenght to lash out at his old ally for being so pathetic and weak. 

He instead thinks looking at the cealing, he thinks between some of his memories that the one across the wall that was currently an emotional mess wasn't like that, he infact remembers that he had only ever saw the Italian cry once, at the end of the war, when his son had been taken by the allies and he had to report it.  
But even then it was just some tears, not this sobbing mess. 

The old german closes his eyes breathing in long breaths wishing he had a sigar, or anything to make his mind go slower, numb. 

"You should have thought twice before doing it" he says now clearly awake, and tired, so much tired. 

The other nation just sobs some more before everything becomes silent , the drastic change of sound makes that cold feeling in Reich's chest come back and he physically moves to watch the wall. 

After a full minute of silence the German assumes that the other just feel down asleep after a full day and night of crying, but then a shaky laugh is heard, low and broken. 

"... you're right" responds the old Italian nation.  
"I should have thought" he adds as his voice craks and he bites down an other one of his sobs. 

There is silence once more, only the distant sound of guards moving around the facility is heard. 

The Old german nation smiles in a twisted way and quietly laughs. 

"You're so pathetic" 

The old Italian cleans his eyes with one hand and then takes in a breath, chuckling back. 

"... A-As you are, screaming awake from dreams"

The two of them share some laughs quietly togheter, not sure if for exhaustion, solidarity or insanity, maybe it was a mix of them. 

"Hält die Klappe (shut up), as if you don't have them..." says the Reich, looking at the cealing, smiling again as the other nation on the other side laughs. 

"... touché" the Mediterranean kingdom says, sounding tired. 

An other moment of silence passes. 

"He's alive" Says quietly the old German, sounding honest. 

"They woulf have killed you on the spot if he was dead"he adds, explaining his tought process. 

Once again a very heavy and shaky breath goes trough the walls. 

" I hope that's true, becouse if they aren't going to kill me for this... I will"

The old German nation can only make a 'hm' sound of acknowledgment. 

"How's your stomach?" The old German nation asks changing subject after some time, letting out a yawn also. 

"It doesn't hurt, you've gotten weaker" responds the other. 

They both then start to laugh quietly again as they continue to throw insults at eachother. 

.  
.  
. 

Eventually the kingdom of Italy falls asleep and Reich just stays awake singing to himself songs and sometimes gets up to look at the hallway from his small window on the heavy metallic door. 

.  
.  
. 

I'm the end he doesn't sleep at all and a loud bell rings across the facility signaling the start of the morning. 

The old German wonders what will happen now...

They probably will have to go and talk to Mr.Polite about the events of yesturday, as if he was the principal of a fucked up school of war criminals and what happened was just a fight between two classmates. 

The old german smiles at his own tought and gets up again from the bed, stretching out, his back hurting but his head hurting even more. 

The door of his cell opens soon after and he's meet with the always angry expression of NATO. 

"It's breakfast time, also you got visitors" 

The old Nation nods then freezes.  
"w-what?" he asks, thinking that maybe the sleep depravation is getting to him. 

"put on the handcuffs" the allaience says forcefully coming in and putting them himself. 

"and follow me" he says as a final message, NATO doesn't like to talk much, Reich got that , and even less to the definition of evil in his book, witch was himself. 

He just follows yawning again, thinking of what to say to UN later on. 

.  
.  
. 

The old German is put inside a room, much like the one he was inside when having the usual useless group meeting.  
He looks at the floor and then at his cuffed hands, moving around the chains a bit to make a sound to pass the time. 

He examines the chains too, sitting at the table like if he was gonna be interrogated, he wonders, while looking at the metallic surface of the table, if they had gotten more cautions about him after yesturday events... 

Eventually there's a nock at the door that takes him away from his toughts and he just looks up at it, wondering if Mr. Polite woke up more mannered than usual and decided that is was necessary to nock first before entering. 

Then the door opens and with it his mind goes silent. 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After having put this under the table for like moths I decided to resurrect it, so see ya in the next chapters.  
> Probably coming soon.
> 
> Edit: I forgot he was chained to the table so like I made him not chained now cause I wanna do something other, sorry for the confusion lmao


	12. Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the trip of Germany, Poland and Russia and also what France, Belgium and Switzerland are doing.
> 
> It's a bit shorter, but the one after is very long so ye, enjoy the mess!

"Please be careful!" almost screams Belarus from Russian's phone, witch is heard by also the other two countries near him.

"...sure, thank you again for keeping my dog while I'm away. " he says, getting to the point.

"Brother..." she's sighs. 

"... please promise you won't... meet him" the Slavic nations pleads, sounding scared, Russia slightly ruffles his eyebrows before calming down again. 

"... See you in a couple of days Bela" the Russian says closing the call and turning to the other two. 

"we're almost there..." says Germany looking at his phone, ignoring the amount of messages France is sending him about how stupid of an idea he had and angrily texting him to come back immidiatley. 

"Yhea" adds Poland, looking weirdly calm for the situation, while Russia nods, looking out the window and at the clouds. 

It will probably snow later on thinks the cold nation as he breaths on the glass makeing it foggy. 

.  
.  
. 

The train comes to an halt and the group of countries arrived at the station full of people, they immidiatley get out of it and after two taxes they arrive at their destination. 

The sky is covered in clouds trapping the rays of the sun behind them and it makes the building before them even grayer somehow, the wind is howling causing the last leafs left on the trees near the structure to fall down.

The three nations stop to look at eachother.  
"Are you all ready?" asks Germany.  
Poland nods and Russia gives a duble thumbs up. 

Everyone looks determined enough to enter and so they do. 

.  
.  
.

"Why doesn't he awnser my calls!" half yells France at her phone, almost breaking the screen by the amount of stress she had at the moment.

Switzerland just look at her a bit preoccupied , unsure if to speak or not while he drives down the roads or Rome, full or traffic as susual... 

Belgium seats in the back seats also texting someone, who seams to be more responsive then Germany at the moment.

After sending the last e-mail she had the will to make, France turns off her phone and let's out a long and annoyed sigh, putting her hand on her face and exagerating it, making it drammatic.

"come on France... there's NATO and UN over there, what's the worst that can happen with them around?" says the Swizz nation trying to sound hopeful. 

France just sighs again dragging her hands across her face, pulling at her cheeks. 

"how could England let him go thereeee!"the country argues with no one, moving her hands around but before she could make an other rant, Belgium moves closer to the driving seats and shows them her phone. 

" hey, Europe responded "

That sentance alone was enough to make the other two stop and look at the phone, well exept Switzerland that had to look at the road from time to time. 

"huuu" 

Blegum tilts her head to the side and look at France that looks back just as confused. 

The message was just a bunch of random letters scattered across the screen, numbers and other symbols also present, it looked like someone that had no idea of what a phone was accidentally sent a message after having pressed random buttons. 

"... Maybe his phone broke?" says Switzerland, making a turn to enter a parking lot. 

"We should worry about one thing at a time, we're here" adds the neutral country parking the car and turnig it off. 

The other two countries agree and exit the car aswell, heading for the central hospital to make a much needed visit to their friend. 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeee


	13. NATO Headquarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visit, it's a bit long cause I just love to drag out drammatic stuff, anyways hope there aren't too many errors, enjoy the mess!
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Ps: I think I either deleted by accident a part of this or the site bugged, but either way I fixed it now, hu kinda..

The inside of the building is warm, and all three countries are glad for that as they move around the hallways, escorted by some of NATO's guards. 

They are accompanied to UN 's office and without wasting any more time they get inside. 

.  
.  
. 

"Good morning gentlemen, what a suprise to see you all here! " says UN putting his hand togheter over the table he was sitting at, a pile of paperwork all around him.

"Guten Morgen (good morning)" says Germany. 

"Sup" says at the same time Russia, while Poland stays silent, looking with a flat expression the table. 

"Can I assist you in something?" The union asks, always with his usual smile. 

"Do you know what's going on?" asks Russia greeting traight to the point. 

UN shakes his head "I only know as much as you" he says moving the papers inside a briefcase. 

"Anything else?" he adds looking up when he closes the baggage. 

"ja, hu, we're here to-... to hu.. " starts to say the German but he seams to be troubled in saying it,Poland sighs then steps over closer to the desk. 

"We're here to have a talk with the Third Reich, it's allowed to do, so we're here" the winged nation says to the winged union, whit no stutter and with a serious calm expression.

UN nods " But of course" he gets up and adjusts his sligthy loose tie before straightening up.

"I'll inform NATO, in the mean time would you like something to eat? Drink?" he asks while moving to a phone on an other desk. 

Germany is the only one to accept a coffee , while the other two just ask for water, they then are escorted into a waiting room of somesort, ony that it has a big central table... And somone sitting at it. 

.  
.  
. 

The door opens... 

Reich's mind goes silent but soon it's full of memories, so many memories he visibly flinched and moves away from looking at the nation in front of him, closing his eyes. 

Screams are back in his hears and he curses under his breath as it worsens his already hurting head. 

When he opens them again he notices that there are other two individuals and so looks at them instead.  
He regrets doing so as he looks in the eyes both Russia and his son, who look at him back. 

He looks back down at his trembling fists, letting out a laugh to ease the tension in his lungs. 

"W... What's the occasion? You never came to visit me before" Says the old Nation, now refusing to look up from the table. 

"missed me?" he adds smiling, ignoring the fact that a small part of him would like that to be true. 

Germany shivers but stops as soon as Russia starts to talk.

"you wish, you lonely son of a bitch" the Slavic nations says, smiling too.

Reich shakes his head laughing some more. 

"... Gott (God)... You two really do sound alike, tho yours is still too hopeful to be at the same depressing level as your father's" 

Russia tenses and his eyes become angrier for a moment, but he takes a breath in and clams down letting it out. 

"eh...good one, but you aren't gonna make me angry and beat you up so you can run away from this" Russia says smiling again and crossing his harms. 

The old nation smirks "Ho? so what are you here for if not to make your own justice?" 

At that Germany joins in, looking at his hand too. 

"were here to hu, ask some questions" he says playing with the ends of his jacket to lower his stress. 

"again?" 

Says the old German nation that had started to move his right leg up and down under the table. 

" no" he says looking at the side. 

The old nation thinks and comes to the conclusion that they are definetly here to know what happened with Italy, and he's not gonna awnser them at all if it's the last thing he does. 

" I awnsered enough questions already" he adds remembering all the questions he was forced to awnser, everywhere and every time anyone asked anything. 

Some anger build up in Reich's eyes and it's visible to the other three countries, that share between eachother some looks of reassurance to continue anyways. 

"Vater...(father)" says hesitating Germany looking up to the one in front of him.

The old nation taps his fingers on the metal table and then slowly looks up too. 

"was. (what)?"he says trying to sound angry but ending up sounding frustrated and tired, so much tired, he closes his eyes again and returns to look at the table. 

"... You never awnsered me, so give me a reason to awnser you now" Reich says, remembering how he sent at least ten messages, each planned out, all with no awnser. 

He taps a melody with his fingers trying to distracts his nerves, trying to pretend the one in front of him wasn't who he was, it's all a strategy to make him talk anyways, he thinks. 

The old nation smiles to himself as no one responds for a moment, then let's out an other laugh, making Germany shiver again. 

"We'll make you talk eventu-" starts to say Russia that is cut off by Reich yawning lowdly. 

"... Coffee" says the old nation smiling up to the cold stare he was getting. 

"... give me a coffee and I might, something to eat too" he adds shifting to appear relaxed on the uncomfortable metal chair, to seam calmer than he actually is. 

After an other moment of silence Germany gets up.  
"Alright, I'll... Go" 

No one protests and the young German goes out the room. 

.  
.  
. 

The tone of the room drastically changes as soon as the steps dissappear, or better, Poland finally looks up from the table to look at the chained hands of the old german nation, witch makes Reich tense instantly, making his leg and tapping hands stop. 

"... Never tought I would live to see the day you finally got locked up" says Poland quietly, calmly. 

Reich bites down a hiss and looks at the walls smiling instead.  
His head fells like is being hit by Thor's hammer, making a schok of pain go trough his forehead, temples, and traveling to the back and down his spine. 

"... Still preferred you dead" the Polish nation says, his voice sounding harder and more heavy.  
Each word the other says just makes the old german's head hurt more, and increases the intensity of his current allucunations, the usual screams and bombs are in the distance, but now the walls start to look... 

The room is full of blood and bodies. 

The smell is awful, burned skin always leaves an after smell that never goes away no matter what you do for at least a week.  
No matter how many times he has seen this he still gasps, and covers his mouth not to puke. 

He closes his eyes tight for a few seconds and reopens them, getting back at the interrogation room, where he's still covering his mouth haunced over the table and knuckles white for how much he's gripping his face.

He then coughs, trying to not focus on the nauseating feeling in his stomach, instead he focuses on the table again, seeing himself reflected in the blurry metal, distorted. 

His mind was about to get him inside an other one of his memories, but the door of the room opens, showing his son with a tray in hand. 

Germany looks at the scene and worry makes his way to his eyes, but Reich laughs out loud making them return to scared ones.

"what did you get? I'm starv... ing" the old nation says, lying through his sharp smile. 

An other wave of nasua hits him but he only finches slightly, the word starve wasn't the best to use as flashes of other terrible memories come to his mind,but he keeps his smile on. 

Germany gets closer and sits back down handing the tray over, a small coffee cup on it and some crackers.  
"They didn't have much..." says quietly the German 

The old German looks at the items and knows he won't be able to even touch them now.  
"On second thought I'm not that hungry" he says smiling up, pretending again to relax on the chair,his shoulders protesting and sending additional pain to the base of his head. 

Germany let's out a sigh and looks at the other two for a moment. 

"Vater, bitte (father please)" starts to say the younger german his hand going agains his face to clean his eyes. 

"Tell us what you know about the situation..." his voice is not demanding, not angry, just slighty tired, witch makes the old nation start to tap his fingers on the table once again. 

"it's not a demand, it's just..." Germany takes in a shaky breath and grips one of his hands togheter.  
"we're worried " he says finally, looking at the table too.

If the person in front of him wasn't his son he would have started laughing, but he instead feels that cold feeling in his chest again.

The cold around him makes him shiver and he can't help but cough to ease his tension again, or maybe he was getting a cold. 

Flashes if snowy fields come back to his mind and he swears the cold is getting stronger each second, until he's snapped back to reality from the door opening once again. 

Everyone looks to see who is the new arrival and suddenly the cold feeling in Reich's chest becomes more like a cold stab while looking at his enemy, standing tall and proud with a poket face, still with that damn potted plant in his hands. 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> I hate cliffhangers, so don't dorry, I made an othe chapter cause yes,
> 
> IT'S A TRIPPLE BUYAAA
> 
> (also I made a slight edit before, Reich isn't chained to the table but only handcuffed, sorry for the confusion)


	14. First snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

The Soviet union doesn't move for a moment, looking at each and every pair of eyes currently looking at him with either shock or anger. 

He doesn't care tho. 

He closes the door behind him and without saying anything takes a chair and sits down between the the old german and the other three nations, equally distant from both groups. 

When he notices that the quiet continues he finally speak up, with a low slow voice, the kind one has when they first wake up. 

"Доброе утро (good morning)" 

He looks at the three countries at his side and finds that Germany is looking wide eyed at the table while Russia was staring, looking angrily at the pottet plant. 

Then he looks into a pair of eyes that is looking straight at him, the cold union states back and they stay looking at eachother for a solid second, but before a word can escape Poland's lips the sound of something falling to the ground is heard and all eyes turn to look at the floor. 

"... Did... fritz faint?" asks to no one the union, petting his cactus softly.

Germany is up in an instant to call help, clearly looking panicked , and the other two do aswell after a moment, following him outside, Russia giving one last angry glare at his father before following the others. 

.  
.  
.  
. 

And so The Union is alone, in a quiet room, again, the only sound present being the uneven breathing pattern of the unconscious country on the pavient.

He pets slowly his cactus and looks over to see if the other is asleep, he finds out that he is but not compleately, since he can hear the other curse and saying things he can't quiet get between fast gasps. 

He continues to pet his cactus and thinks again... he did expect that the visitors would have a severe reaction to seeing him, he was betting with himself that it was going to be the winged country to crack first , but didn't think it could end up like this.

He gently pokes one of the needles of the small potted plant making one of his fingers bleed as he thinks more.

This situation was annoying to say the least, he had planned on making the small winged country to have a panic attack, the ones he loved seeing in the past, he missed seeing fear on other's eyes...

He looks back at the trembling nation on the floor. 

He looks at the scene for a moment then rest his head on the palm of his hand. 

"should I help you?" he says quietly, taking himself by suprise. 

The feeling of something wrong goes over him but he pushes it aside as usual, convincing himself thay he just wanted a better view of the life going away from his enemy's eyes.

He stops petting his plant and puts it on the table, then gets up and moves closer to the other, heavy boots next to the twitching body.

The old Slavic Union imagines himself kicking the German to make the pain even worst, but he doesn't think it would feel as good if the opponent is already down, there is no fun it winning agains a defeated enemy after all... and so he ignores the idea and squats near the other, his long coat touching the ground and his scarf just above the other's chest. 

He notices that as he gets closer the other seams to shiver more, as if the union was a cold wind getting closer. 

The union smiles at the tought and speaks up. 

"... Are you dying?" he asks with a monotone voice. 

The agonizing Nation let's out a hiss then an other gasp and suddenly opens his eyes, looking around panicked, clearly having an other one of his allucinations. 

The old Union watches as the other tries to get up, failing over an over, as he curses in german, but somehow manages to move all the way to the wall, useing it to get up. 

The union gets back up from he was previously squatting and continues his observation, slightly annoyed by the fact that the crack head was still alive, but also not. 

The Soviet union was about to speak again but the Nation before him punches the wall and runs away before he can. 

.  
.  
. 

Fast steps and breaths echo trough the hallways, and The union doesn't notice at firsts but finds himself running after the other. 

He continues to run, following the maniac around the facility... they encounter some guards but they are taken down by either Reich of the Soviet as they continue to run, just run with all the strength they had. 

Eventually the old german find himself in fron of a big window, the outside world just on the other side.  
A chair is taken and thrown trugh it and the both of them jump out , to where is uncertain, but as the first snow of the year begins to fall from the gray clouds, the Soviet union can't help but feel memories coming trough his mind. 

Happy and good memories alike, of the first snow days in his life. 

Did he escape the prison he was in? Or was he just doing this to see what his enemy would do? Was he running to tackle the other and bring him back? 

The union doesn't exacly know, but he continues to run, and as his lungs fill with cold air that make his chest hurt slightly, fire goes trough his veins. 

He feels alive. 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder why NATO or UN didn't stop them, hmmm
> 
> (Reich is only handcuffed, so this was more possible, sorry for the confusion)
> 
> Wonder if I should make it worst or not from here, what a mess, but the idea of these two running away was fun in my head, so be ready for anything, brobaly a lot of swearing, should I add the tag? Hmmm probably
> 
> See ya


	15. Trains go chu chu~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning for heavy topics!)

When Germany comes back running in the room he just freezes in place. 

The same does Poland and Russia that were behind him.   
"Where..." he says. 

"oh for fuck sake, of course they dissappear too!" says Poland angrily. 

"Is... We need to call someone" Says Germany walking down the hallway , already on his phone to call France, keeping his panic to a minimum at the moment. 

Poland does the same and calls Hungary to let her know he's fine, then calls whoever he knows to ask if they would come to a meeting in brussels. 

Russia on the other hand enters the room and steps closer to the table. 

He stares at the pottet plant before him, the damn plant his father had been sending photos of for weeks!   
He is tempted to just take it and throw it to the ground but he stops.   
No, he'll take it, hide it, so he can have revenge. 

He smiles, takes the plant and rejoins his friends. 

.   
.   
. 

Laughter echoes trough the air.

The morning streets of Brussels were full of people that were moving away from their path, the union notices how some were calling the police on their phone, clearly this wasn't the most quiet evasion that could have been made... 

After having ran for three kilometers they were on a bridge, a metallic fence in front of them, under them there is the railway and the distant sound of a train can be heard. 

The Soviet Union watches as his enemy laughs again and climbs up the barrier, the union movs too doing the same, until he finds himself on the edge of the bridge looking down at the ground. 

There were people screaming behind them, some where recording, others calling the authorities. 

The union smiles as the train they had heard before passes under them and they both jump. 

The landing wasn't as bad as he tought it would have been, the union had only scratched his palms and probably stressed up an ankle, but other then that he was fine. 

He lookes at his side to find the shivering and gasping body of the maniacal country he has follower till then.

Reich is laying down on the metallic plate of the roof of the train, laughing his lungs out, it sounds choked and painful to do so in the cold air, but he doesn't seam to care and continues.  
His hat coveres his face, a sharp twisted smile across it, he coughs and smiles shivering and twitching all over the place, a hand gripping his stomach and the other his chest, he then turnes to his side with closed eyes, letting out a long shaky sigh. 

The union stays quiet , turning to look at the scenery for a while before laying down aswell. 

After a while Reich startes to chuckle under his breath again, low at first but then he laughs till he enteres a coughing fit and the Union finds himself laughing too slightly, his eye looking at the grey sky above them. 

"Ты сумасшедший (You're insane)" he says quietly. 

The old German stops and moves to look at the union, a suprised expression on his face, that soon turned into one of anger. 

He didn't say anything tho, instead he sits there staring for a solid minute before looking around, then at his still cuffed hands then back at the Union. 

" was...? (what)" the old country whispers. 

"you're... Real?" Reich says with a bitter voice, unsure of his words, looking less pissed but still pissed. 

"My point is proven" says quietly The Soviet Union, smiling to himself. 

The Old german hisses, moves to a sitting position and looks at his hands again, they are cold and trembling, he now feels the cold air pirsing trough his skin, his sweaty clothes making it even worst, he coughs and let's out annoyed sounds as he tries to find a position that makes it less cold, making sure not to move his dislocated shoulder to much. 

The union stays laying down, he doesn't feel as much cold thanks to his heavy coat and scarf, but he looks at his enemy trembling with the tail of his eye and smiles again. 

"cold?" he asks. 

The old country let's out a snarl and moves more apart from the union. 

.   
.   
. 

The snow was now falling down freely from the sky, some falls on the two individuals and it makes them both remember of times long passed. 

Snowly battlefields and imagines of frozen soldiers in the snow come to mind to both of them. 

"... why did you follow me?" asks the trembling nation with an hint of anger still present , quietly to not sturret from the cold. 

The union thinks for a moment, Why did he follow this lunatic? But his mind is empty, no awnser is given to him exept the memory of breaking away from that building, the feeling of being free from it. 

"I don't know" he awnsers, closing his eye for a moment. 

"why did you run away?" he asks back. 

Reich stays quiet for a moment. 

"...Sick of questions" he awnsers back sounding angry, as he is awnsering one now. 

There is an other moment of silence in witch the soviet sits up too, letting out a 'hm' of acknowledgment. 

Reich coughs again, this time tho it almost looks like he was about to faint in the middle of it, whitch makes the Union next to him move a bit closer, hand reaching out. 

Reich let's out a growl and moves again, looking angrily at the union.   
"Verpiss dich... (Fuck off) " he says with venom in his voice, continuing to cough and shiver. 

The union takes back his hand and just looks at the other, enjoying the fact that his enemy is in pain, but a bit bored by the fact that it isn't as fun as it could be. 

The old german continues to curse and tremble in the cold winter air for an other minute before his eyelids slowly start to fall and then close compleately, falling back down on the metallic surface. 

The union finds himself once again with a passed out nation next to him, and he doesn't really care that much, it was slightly annoying tho. 

The Soviet union wonders what to do now. 

Should they just let the train take them where ever it was going? Should they try to hide even? 

His toughs stop as he notices he's talking for the both of them, as if they would stick togehter in this escape. 

The union looks at the unconscious country laying again and thinks that if he were to leave him there the counyry would most certainly die, witch isn't something he would mind... 

But he knows he can't leave the other there, if he did the poor German boy would feel devastated, and Russia would hate him even more for it...

He might not care about a lot of things, but he would be lying if he stated that the angry and hateful stares he got from his son didn't leave a sting on him, that seeing his children so terrified was not making him feel something...

Should he just take his enemy back to the prison they were in? 

"I think we'll be taken back eventually" the cold union says to no one. 

"... Wanna make some chaos while we can?"   
He asks, but again there is no response and he let's out a sigh. 

The old union rests his head on his bloody palm and looks at the moving houses that were passing by. 

Some windows are light up and other compleately shut, some have people on them, looking outside... The streets full of activity and shops. 

As he looks at the people passing on the streets the union wonders what being like a human is for a breaf moment, living knowing you'll die eventually, not having to experience every aspect of a nation... 

He tries to imagine what his children would be like if he wasn't the rapresentation of a union and they were just normal people... 

... would it have gone better between them? Would they have stood togheter? Cared for one an other as a big warm family in a cozy home somewhere in Moscow? 

He smiles at the fantasy, he knows he shouldn't think about impossible things, he hates thinking that he can even begin to be better. 

He sighs again letting a cloud of mist from his mouth, thinking that he needs a heavy drink right about now. 

"I plan on killing myself eventually... I migh aswell do more damage before returning to hell" he says to the orizon, with a flat tone, like he didn't just said something as heavy as he just did, and just starts thinking of ways he could end it. 

Maybe he could fall down a moving train... get hit by one... They all sound painful tho, he should find a gun or quicker way... 

He puts his hands in his pockets and finds a bottle of pills UN had given him, they were given to him to heal from a life full of alcohol, but now he wonders if he could use it for other methods... But the prospect of dying of an overdose wasn't one he would like to experience... 

The union is so deep in tough that he doesn't notice the wide eyes staring at him. 

Reich gulps down, his dry throat hurting as a consequence. 

He looks at his enemy, up and down, confused, his stomach hurts and in his mind echoes the frase he head him say at the trial from weeks ago. 

'I should be dead after all' 

The old german feels like he's about to puke but he bares his teeth and keeps in every sound, he is angry, so angry, but he knows he's just trying to repress the sense of empathy he had for the other. 

The old country grips his chest, that was hurting like if it was getting stabbed over and over again by cold blades. 

He should... Just forget about it, he doesn't care about it, he just need to stop. thinking.   
He needs something to numb his fast mind, to slow down and relax. 

The train continues to go on his way, with two individuals laying down on top of it, both deep in toughs, to where unknown, and with snow still falling down.   
.   
.   
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya in five minutes!


	16. A promise, and a Barely cooperating duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (other heavy stuff ahead, be warned!)

"We neet to attend to him soon" says the nurse standing in the doorframe, looking the group inside with kind and eyes full of pity. 

"ha, yes, sorry, we'll go in... Five minutes" awnsers Belgium with a small smile. 

The human then nods and leaves them again. 

The Belgian country returns to look at her freind.  
France doesn't move from the spot she had taken since she came into the room, hunched over the bed with her head on the covers ,still holding the unmoving hand of Italy. 

The beeping of the medical machine returns to be the only sound present in the room for a while. 

Switzerland doesn't move aswell, still sitting down on a chair looking out of the window and at the falling snow, he hadn't said a word since he entered and he was gonna keep it that way. 

Belgium stand up from her chair and moves slowly closer to France, putting gently a hand on her shoulder. 

The République thightens her grip on the hand she is holding. 

"Nous devons y aller... (we need to go)" whispers Belgium, sounding slightly sad and feeling bad for having to say it. 

"...Je ne veux pas y aller...(I don't want to go) " whispers back France, her voice tired. 

Belgium starts to make small circles on her back as the French country let's out a choked sob. 

"On peut revenir quand les médecins auront fini... (we can come back when the doctors are done)" the other country says back, calmly. 

France slowly streightens up and not looking up nods, understanding that prolonging the time she took to go would slow the recovery of the one on the bed, but still she doesn't want to leave him alone. 

She leans over to give one last hug before getting up.   
"Allons-y... (let's go)" 

.   
.   
.   
The three countries sit in the cafeteria of the hospital. 

None of them order anything, exept for the Belgium state that buys a bottle if water and takes a sugar packet. 

She hands it over to France that reluctantly takes it and drinks half out it in one go, eating the sugar too. 

"Merci (thank you)" she says giving a weak smile.   
"Geen probleem (no problem)" Belgium awnsers sitting next to her, trying to relax on the chair. 

No one talks as the three watch the personnel of the bar work in silence, until France's phone blasts at full volume her anthem, making all of them jump. 

"o-oui?" She says putting her phone to her ear, a bit startled still, she stays quiet for a moment, her suprised face changes to even more suprised and then her eyebrows ruffle togheter. 

" WHAT!? " she yeels making the nations next to her jump again. 

.   
.   
. 

Germany moves his phone away fron his hear as the one on the other side yeels out a 'what'.   
Russia notices this and comes closer, observing the situation. 

"a-and UN and NATO are gone too..." Germany quietley adds. 

Russia now knows who is the one on the other side as the air is filled with curses in French. 

"I asked the guards and they said they had to go to America and Asia in a hurry..." explains the young German fast. 

There is a pause. 

"no, we're alright... Yhea" he says, looking down at his feet, kicking the air and tapping his feet on the ground. 

"ja..." he says quietly, then looks up at Russia, slowly handing him the phone, there is look shared between the two before the russian puts the object to his ear. 

"Russie" says France before the other could talk, in a serious low tone that makes the cold country have shivers go down his spine. 

"Да?..." he awnsers, putting on his pokerface and flat tone. 

"listen very closely to what I'm about to say" says the other, taking one big breath in before talking again. 

"You need to find a place to stay in brussels for the time being, an hotel, motel, whatever there is, but Don't move from there" 

Russia rises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything and continues to listen, wondering why her tone sounded slightly panicked.   
"Keep Germany and Poland safe for me, Belgium will get you tomorrow most probably-" 

" Poland has in mind to plan a meeting, can't you all come here so we can talk about it?" the Russian interviews before she could continue, tapping his finger on the potted plant in his hands. 

"make him cancel it, just... please stay out of truble" Says France sounding exhausted, almost on the verge of crying. 

"Alright, I'll make him cancel it" repeats Russia looking at Germany, who immidiatley gets the hint and moves to talk to Poland to just do that. 

"Merci beaucoup (thank you very much)" France says, before drinking something and sighing again. 

"... How is..." Russia starts to ask stopping as a sniff is heard on the other side.   
"... he's... H-he's stable... Will brobaly recover, but the doctors say nothing is certain... For now he's unconscious "   
She sounds so tired, and her voice It's not as melocldic as it was, it's slightly broken as of she had been crying and screaming too much recently ...

Russia let's out a 'hm' as he walks around the hallway, stopping to lay on the wall and to look at the cactus in his hands. 

" Please keep them safe" comes as almost a whisper from the other side, Russia thightens his grip on the pot and bites the inside of his cheeks. 

"... You know how dangerous the Circumstances are... What they can do" France says returning to a serious voice, Emphasizing the 'they'. 

Russian is suprised he doesn't break the pot he's holding. 

"I promise I will do everything in my power to protect them" The cold country responds, is a low voice as to not be heard by the other two and make them worry. 

The call ends with quick goodbyes and Russia rejoins his friends telling the news and planning on what hotel to stay to for the night. 

.   
.   
. 

The train continues to move... 

In the middle of the ride Reich faints again dreaming of nothing for once, just darkness and a cold feeling around him.   
Then he feels like he's surrounded by a soft cloud and slowly wakes up to the feeling of something heavy and warm on top of him still... 

He almost yelles as he sees the heavy coat covering him from head to toe, but he doesn't speak, he doesn't move only stares at the clothing screaming internally for a couple of minutes, luckily the silent union next to him wasn't looking at him. 

Eventually, despite the boiling anger in the country's veins, the tiredness makes the old Germany's eyes close again. 

.   
.   
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write, in more ways then one.
> 
> See ya


	17. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the train ride ends.

.   
.   
. 

The sun was going down and with it the ride on the train comes to a halt in a small village somewhere in the Netherlands. 

The Soviet Union shifts into a sitting position and looks at Reich, that was still sleeping, twiching from time to time. 

He stands up and moves closer, slowly takes back his coat and then without wasting time kicks him awake. 

"S-Scheisse!" says the nation, letting out a sound that a beaten dog could make, angry eyes look around and then up. 

"Ride is over" says the union sitting on the edge of the train jumping off before the other could start an argument.   
.   
.   
. 

The union walks over the empty station and looks around, he hears slow steps following but doesn't turn around , they become faster and eventually Reich surpasses him to exit first from the station an into an empty town square. 

The old german looks around fast, unsure of what to do...he's starting to shiver again from the cold air around him and let's out a curse, damning himself for not having a coat or a scarf at least. 

He moves again going straight ahead, but as he hear the heavy steps of his enemy following him he turns around, a frown clearly present on his face. 

"what." the old german says spitting venom with each letter. 

The union stands there for a moment, his face neutral and posture tall.   
"what?" he repeats. 

Reich's face twisted into disgust and anger and he turns the other way around, his body trembling fully now, he pinches the part between his eyes and let's out a growl. 

"... whatever." says the nation moving forward still, heading for no place in particular. 

.   
.   
. 

They move around the empty streets for a while, the house become less and less dense until they are in the countryside of the city. 

"we could make a camp in the forest" says The soviet looking at a road leading to a small group of trees in the distance. 

Reich stops and looks too, then lets out a set of shaky laughs.   
"looks like the perfect place..." he coughs.   
"... to shoot someone dead." 

The Soviet Union turns to look at him, crossing his arms. 

"... Well too bad I don't have a gun..." he replies, sounding sencirelly dissapointed for a second.   
"... You're too pathetic to have fun shooting at anyways." he then adds continuing to move forward on the dirt road. 

Reich stands still for a moment, wishing he could just stab the other already... 

He takes a shaky step forward, only to fall on the ground, trembling and breathing more irregularly then before. 

The union stops and turns to look at the other. 

A second passes. 

"... Do I have to carry you? I would rather not dirty my -" he starts to say with an annoyed tone, but is cut off. 

Reich stands up again.   
"Fahr zur Hölle! (go to hell!) " he screams as loud as he can and walks, then runs surpassing the other. 

The union is taken by suprise by this and at first was sure the other was gonna attack him, but he didn't, the union watches the other dissappear in the darkness, the sound of steps getting farther and farther away. 

The USSR sighs and then slowly restarts to walk , he walks for about a hundred meters before he finds his enemy, fainted on the ground, again. 

He pokes him with the tip of his boot, but the other only slightly twitches. 

He sighs again.   
.   
.   
. 

In the end the union manages to drag the nation across the ground to a place deep into the woods, he continues to drag him scanning for potential places to make a base. 

"Lucky that you aren't as heavy as you look" says the union between himself , now that he thinks about it, has he ever seen Reich eat more then half a plate of food a day? 

He stops that train of thoughs as he remembers he doesn't particularly care and also his eye spots something. 

An abandoned house in the distance. 

"this night is full of luck it seams... " He murmurs and continues to move in the direction of the building to make a camp. 

.   
.   
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made three chapters but shorter, all in different parts of the world to get a general view of what is going on.  
> See ya


	18. Turtle Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What NATO and America are doing

NATO sight as he looks at the text on his phone again, with a bright red notification of America calling for help on it. 

He thightens his grip on his rifle and looks outside the plane that was about to land, wondering what went wrong and if he is too late... 

.   
.   
. 

It was supposed to be a normal day, an awesome walk to the national park to see some deers, thinks the sunglasses wearing country currently hiding behind a tree.

'He was gonna see lots of aminals! it was gonna be fun!' said Canada to him before he went.

Damn his brother, damn that he didn't bring a gun, damn-

The sound of a spear hitting the tree next to him makes the American jump out of his toughs.

Soft steps moved on the ground, getting closer to where the country was hiding, a high priced voice says something that the other can't really get. 

He had already given the alarm to NATO to come and help, but he doubts he will make it in time. 

The USA almost moves again to change position but a face makes it self seen from the bushes next to the him, whitch makes America almost scream out loud. 

The individual says something again, sounding confused and tilting her head. 

"H-... Hello?" says quietly the USA, waving his hand.   
The other immidiatley jumps out of the plant and points her spear at the union, saying something again in a low and dangerous voice. 

America is shocked, scared, but as he continues to look he starts to feel a sense of nostalgia, he looks the other up and down, rays of sun shining over them, hitting the snow and trees, making the scene almost dream like and he remembers... He remembers the one standing there. 

"You're the strange lady of my dreams!!" The union yells, startling the other individual. 

The USA stands up and after looking at the confused face of the other for a solid second, notices again the spear pointing at him, and with it fear comes back. 

The other individual, that was covered with heavy clothes that were made with animal fur and leather, ruffles her eyebrows and speaks again, but the American union stands there unable to get what was being said and rises his hands up to surrender, then remembered some other bits of his usual dreams. 

"I'm turtle Island!" he halfs yells as the spear was getting closer. 

The spear stops. 

The other individual stares with wide eyes at America, they don't blink for ten seconds straight, then slowly a smile appears and the eyes changes into ones full of relief and joy. 

The spear is thrown to the ground and America finds himself into the warm embrace of a hug in half a sencond.

.   
.   
. 

When NATO finally arrives, rifle and heavy military gear over him, he just stands and looks at the scene infront of him, unsure of what to do. 

He had made a lot of plans for all kind of scenarios, but not...this.

"Ho hey, about damn time you arrived!" says America waving from where he was sitting on the ground, with his back on a tree and... A sleeping individual next to him that was clinging to him with her entire body. 

The Atlantic Treaty slowly rises his tranquilizer gun, with a confused expression.   
"Do I...?" he asks looking at the USA. 

The sunglasses wearing union shakes his head and smiles.   
"hna she's out cold already, I need some help moving tho" he says sounding tired himself. 

He slowly gets up with the help of NATO and then carries the old Nation in his harms to the military Van, heading to Canada to call for a meeting as soon as possible. 

"who... is that?" asks NATO while driving. 

"... I dunno" America shrugs in response.   
"gotta ask my bro and UK to be sure" he adds while looking at the sleeping nation? Entety? 

He should call now to inform his father at least, but as an other warm hug gets him he slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep too. 

.   
.   
.


	19. More problems on the orizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japan going to a meeting.

It was very early in the morning when Japan woke up to a her phone ringing informing her that an emergency meeting was taking place in two hours.

She agreed to go of course and was now traviling over to China to understand the situation better, from what she got UN was gonna be there too...

She looks outside the window of the fast train as she wonders if she can talk to the union for a bit, a tiny bit at least.

She has been so worried afterall.

She notices how her heart is beating faster again but ignores it and instead takes her phone to see how things were going elsewhere.

She doesn't see any messages exept one of Germany saying something about needing to talk to UN aswell. 

'Japan, could you inform UN that I need to talk about a situation? If it's possible of course. '

'Of course! ᕙ(`▽´)ᕗ '  
Texts back Japan.

'I'll try at least... (╥ ◡ ╥)' 

she then adds, remembering that it's hard to talk to the unions when a lot of other nations are present. 

.  
.  
. 

Eventually she arrives at her destination and is immidiatley overwhelmed by the about of countries present, she hides behind a wall immidiatley wondering if she can skip the meeting instead, but she shakes her head and mentally slaps herself remembering that she had things to ask. 

She moves inside the meeting room with a big circolat table in the middle, quietley trying to find her seat so she can hide under the desk until it starts.

But before she can a hand places itself on her shoulder and she jumps up letting out a gasp. 

"좋은 아침 일본! (good morning Japan!), Glad you could make it!" says with a beaming smile South Korea. 

Japan nods quietley and moves to get a bit away but the other country gets closer instead, putting her other hand on the other shoulder.  
"Have you eaten anything? We still have a couple of minutes before it starts, how about we go to the bar?" the other country says, slightly moving Japan from side to side, still smiling and full of energy. 

Japan can only nod and listen as she follows S. Korea to have breakfast, mentally damning herself for being too polite.

.  
.  
. 

In the end the two countries had breakfast, but at the cost of getting late to the meeting. 

"sorry, next time will be my treat to make it up to you 괜찮아? (okay ?) " whispers South Korea before moving to sit at her place. 

Japan nods, but also mentally notes that she won't be going out again after this, for at least a month. 

The sun rising nation sits at her seat quietley listens to UN give his usual greetings.  
China the stands up to address the motive behind the reunion, or better, show. 

He is covered in bandages and his harm is broken, but he stands tall and proud.  
Many nations gasp at the sight, some are scared and others just stare. 

"The... 蒙古帝國 (Mongol empire) has returned" he says without wasting time, taking a deep breath to continue. 

"And the current location is unknown" he adds. 

The room becomes very cold very quickly, and it wasn't for the weather, no, it was the kind of cold feeling of dread and fear deep in every country in the room that could be seen on everyone's faces. 

"I propose cooperation in trying to catch him" says China sitting back down. 

A hand rises, and everyone looks over to a confused Australia. 

"... the who now?" the nation asks, New Zealand that was next to him looked as confused if not more.  
Japan looks over too and is suprised to find them there, but she guesses they were close enough to be called. 

UN stands up.  
"If The Mongol Empire is back I suggest you all stay inside your houses and increase your security." his eyes are concerned but his wings are twiching from clear excitement. 

"other then that, I will report this to my colleagues, and work a plan with the Europeans aswell to find him as soon as possible" he while noting something on a paper. 

"And for now, anything you see and hear must be reported to me or NATO" he gives the paper to China and moves to give one last look at everyone in the room. 

"I'm afraid my time is limited but NATO will be here shortly to increase security , again thank you all for coming with such short notice, I will be in contact with you" he then claps his hands togheter and gives one last goodbye before moving to go away. 

Japan quickly jumps out of her chair and moves closed to the union, but the amount of people present make her dizzy and she finds herself in the bathroom washing her face instead. 

She failed... 

She is crying she notices, but she washes her face again.  
Maybe she can ask Germany about her mom, he must know something... No? 

She stays in the bathroom for some time again before finally going home, and sleeping almost immidiatley.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna focus om Reich and USSR 'advetures' next cause those are fun to write but I'll try to make a bit of everything.


	20. 'Shopping' and nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soviet union goes out for a drink and Reich is uncoucious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for heavy topics again!  
> Hm tbh the three chapters and even after will be heavy I bet lmao so be warned!

After braking down the door the Soviet union notices how the building wasn't as abandoned as he had previously thought, but it was not occupied by anyone either...   
As he wonders inside and looks from room to room he hypothesizes that it's probably a vacation house of some sort. 

He turns around and looks at the fainted individual on the ground and wonders if it would be fun to just leave him there, out in the cold floor to see what would happen, but he shakes his head and drags him inside and instead. 

"..." 

'... What now?' the union thinks between himself as he leans against the door.

He thinks for a moment before making a plan, witch is getting something to drink as fast as possible. 

Ho and also... 

"... Should I put him somewhere else?" he says outloud to no one while looking down to his old enemy.   
He guesses the floor isn't the best place to sleep, so he drags the other over the carpet and looks again at the old nation, thinking. 

"... Still might die from hypothermia " he whispers between himself and moves to find something to use as a cover.   
He takes one of the blankets from one of the beds and lays it on top of the old German, covering the entire body. 

The union nods to himself considering it a job well done and without wasting time, heads out to go and find some alcohol.   
.   
.   
. 

White snow falls down the ground, but the air is still, everything is quiet and silent.   
As the Soviet walks he feels something...he feels... normal, like if he was in the past heading out fo buy some bottles... 

He smiles and puts his hands inside the pokers of his coat, moving a bit slower to enjoy the familiar feeling, wisheing he had a sigar to smoke as he walks, that would make it even better...

.   
.   
. 

The Union arrives in different city from the one with the station, it's more lively definetly... 

The streets are dense with people walking and talking on the sidewalk, there are shops and bars open and the sweet smell of sweets is in the air... 

The union stops, his breathing alts. 

He notices decorations and lights on the windows of buildings. 

Red, blue and green lights all around a pine tree outside of a shop, glimmering with its decorations... 

He feels a shiver goes down his spine and he decides to head to the less coulorful backstreets of the town, blocking any memory that was trying to come back to him. 

When he can think again he stars to wonder and think of a plan on how to obtain alcohol ... But his toughs are blocked as he spots a couple of young people walking his way. 

They appear drunk, so much so that they only notice the Union as he 'accidentally' bumps onto one of them. 

"hey watch were you're going!" exclaims one of the humans. 

"Sorry... " responds the Soviet moving away from the two, smiling again to himself as he shifts the just stolen wallet between his hands. 

"still got it..." he says between himself as he puts the leather object inside his coat. 

Now... What bar should he choose first? 

.   
.   
. 

In the mean time back at the house in the woods...   
.   
.   
. 

Reich is laying down on the gound, looking up at the clear sky from under the shade of a tree.

He is again in a snowly battlefield, but this time... with out a battle. 

The sound of silence is deafening, there are no explosions in the distance, no screams, no bullets...it's just him and his toughs... 

And that is somehow more terrifying then any other nightmare he could have had. 

He can't feel his arms or legs much, it's all mumb except for his throat that hurts slightly, probably from the cold.   
But he isn't hurt, there is no bullet or wound on him that he can feel, he's just numb. 

He closes his eyes and breaths in, focusing on that sound, he also tries to sing but instead let's out some whispers and coughs...

The silence continues. 

After some time he is praying for anything to happen, a bullet, a bomb, anything to just end this silent torture. 

But nothing comes, nothing is there exept him and the snow. 

No sound. 

No battle. 

No war. 

What is he without Conflict to hide in?   
"Pathetic" echoes a voice. 

What is a Nation build and made for war when there is peace?   
"Useless" the voice says, but he notices that it's him that is saying it. 

Why is he even here then?   
He opens his moth but before he can continue to talk to himself he's once again kicked awake. 

.   
.   
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya in about 10 minutes


	21. Drinking day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some drinking time between two old enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and calm, like before a storm ;)

.  
.  
. 

Reich let's out a grunt and opens his eyes to again finds himself in darkness, but he soon understands that he's under a cover and tries to move. 

Even if his entire body aches he manages to sit making the blanket over him fold and fall over his lap.

His eyes hurt at the shift from darkens and the light coming from the windows of the living room, but they slowly adjust...

Breathing hurts, but not as much as his head or his hands... his still cuffed hands with purple marks from moving them too much with the restrains. 

His vision is blurry but he still scans the room he is in, stopping as he sees his enemy sitting on an armchair near him. 

"Oh Ты не мертв (you're not dead)..." the soviet union says in a low voice, sounding dissapointed but then smiling with a half full bottle in hand. 

Reich shifts into a more confortable sitting position and ruffles his eyebrows, confused by the scene infrot of him. 

The Union on the other hand continues to smile and let's out a laugh. 

" hooo Боже мой (my God)" he says as he takes an other gulp of the bottle and laughs again, Reich looks around in the meantime and finds other five bottles nex to his enemy on the coffe table, all empty. 

"Hey Фриз (Friz), you look pathetic" the Unions say, while getting up, wobbling in place for a second before walking over to a table. 

"clean your face, да? " he adds throwing a cloth, that falls on the ground near the other individual. 

Reich is even more confused then he finally feels the remains of tears on his cheeks and let's out a snarl, he cleans his face with his forearm quickly then angrily tries to move up, but only manages to climb up on a duble seat couch. 

"Where... the fuck am I" asks angrily the old german, having no memory of how he got there. 

"how... Where did you find the... " Reich feels like fanging again, but he presses his teeth togheter and takes some breaths before continuing. 

"bottles..." he says then notices that his enemy was handing over a glass to him. 

"no questions, just drink да?" the unions says smiling still. 

Reich takes the glass of what looks like beer with both his cuffed hands, letting out a hiss as his wrist hurt, then he let's out some curses as his hands fail him and make the glass fall to the ground, while the Russian laughs again. 

"ho! ... I got something for that " The Soviet says taking a pair of pliers out of his poket.  
Reich moves away from the other. 

"don't be a baby, I'm not going to break your fingernail...yet... I just want drinking company" says the union getting closer, sounding sencear at the end. 

The Nation stops , looks at his trembling fingers and let's out a long sight knowing that there is no other way to break away from the chains and so gives in. 

"... Alright, go on... " he says not looking at the union infron of him.

The Old Russian just nods and starts to work fast and as delicately as possible. 

.  
.  
. 

The old nation rubs his wrists, hissing as they still hurt like hell but glad that the cuffs are gone...

The Soviet Union hands out an other glass of beer and this time Reich manages to keep it stable, he watches as his enemy takes an other bottle, opens it and gulps down a quarter of it , gasping and laughing at the end. 

"Фрииииз! (Friiiiiz) " yells The Red Union, witch makes Reich almost flinch. 

"Как дети? (How are the kids?) " he adds asking. 

Reich right eye thwitches and he gulps down the glass of beer in one go, his pacience running thin.  
Was his enemy in one of those drunken illusions of the past? 

"Gib mir eine Flasche.. (give me a bottle) " the old german says, concluding that it's better if he's drunk aswell in this. 

The bottle comes almost immidiatley and the two just drink in silence for a couple of minutes. 

"Так Фриз( so friz) , Далее Польша (next is Poland), hu?" 

Reich almost chokes on his drink, he feels a wave of nausea come over him but he bites it down.

"Na sicher... (of course) " is all he manages to say. 

The Union just laughs and drinks some more.  
"Ты сумасшедший товарищ (You're crazy comrade) " he says looking up at the cealing and around. 

An other moment of silence passes. 

"...you're still a horrible actor Ivan" says Reich sipping his beer.

The union chuckles in response. 

"But I fooled you! you really thought that five bottles could make me drunk, you undervalued me greatly" the old Russian says smiling. 

Reich closes his eyes for a moment and prince's the bridge of his nose, keeping in the usual curses and treats.

This was going to be a long day... 

Or was it?  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya in 10 mons, again


	22. Don't drink too much kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit ( A lot) intense so be warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was intresting to write.

"this beer tastes like shit" 

Grumbles Reich looking at the inside of the bottle. 

"what... did you do to it... " he adds while massaging his temples, that were slowly getting numb, infact his head was becoming lighter and lighter pretty fast. 

The red union slowly takes out an half full bottle of pills and smiles while tapping it. 

"It's just enough to make you incapable of running off again" he says while also taking one of them, drinking it down with more vodka. 

Reich just closes his eyes again, feeling very tired and numb at the same time, but also glad that his head doesn't hurt as much as before. 

"what is it?" the old german asks reffering to the drug.  
"You... don't know it " the other responds slowly. 

"Try me" says back the German with a smug smile. 

The old Russian sigh.  
"I'm not doubting your knowledge on the subject, It... was invented after... In the 50's... you crackhead" the Union responds slowly and sounding very tired aswell, almost as he was about to fall asleep right there and then. 

Reich growls at the unknown insult the other was using at him, but also for understanding what was going on. 

"Gottverdammt- (Goddamnit)" he exclaims turning to his side, wanting to start one of his rants but stops, as the one he's talking to half faints on him, and he has to catch him from falling to the ground.

He barely manages to bring his enemy upright again, he feels tired aswell and would like to just close his eyes too but he bares his teeth and shakes his head to stay awake. 

"Verdammt! ( damn it)" Reich says outloud trying to shake the other, that was currently having an overdose.  
"don't. fucking. sleep! " he adds, talking both to his enemy and himself. 

The red union murmurs something and half opens his eyes for a moment before closing them again and falling on the arm of the sofa.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Reich screams as he continues to shake the other as much as he can manage, boiling with anger. 

The union let's out a quiet laugh in response before going silent again. 

Too quiet. 

Reich's anger then vanishes and is taken over by waves of fear and panic instead. 

"Öffne deine Augen! Du Untermensch! (open your eyes! You subhuman!)" he screams openly, making his voice crak and throat hurt in the process. 

After a minute of continued shaking and screaming profanities, Reich stops to take in some breaths.  
Panic wasn't going to help anyone now, he thinks between himself. 

He moves closer to check for vitals of the union..but, as he waits, he understands that the other's heart isn't beating, and nither is there air coming out of the other. 

Panic rises again but the old german just throws his enemy to the ground and to keep himself distracted he starts to sing some songs at the top of his head. 

"Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein..." he starts to sing as he stands up shaking and making sure not to fall over. 

He doesn't waste time as he goes and takes the red box with a clear cross on it from the wall of the kitchen. 

"Und das heißt..." he continues to sing even tho it's quiet and his throat is begging him to stop, he chokes and sits down near his unconscious enemy. 

"Erika..." he says opening the emergency suitcase.  
The old German then just hums the song as he takes out the insides on the box, searching to see if anything can be used to help.

He... Doesn't know half the stuff he's looking at, so he damns the box and just decides to do it the old way. 

He puts his hands togheter and makes a fist on the sternum then starts to press, up and down, trying to do it rhythmically and as best as he can.  
He does so for a while before he stops to do next passage, but he freezes in place. 

His toughs are slowed and he knows that the more time is wasted the more is likely that the other dies, witch wouldn't really bother him that much in normal circumstances, but he knows that if the Union dies, he dies aswell, or better The Soviet kid would kill him, or NATO... Definetly NATO... And also... his son would never forgive him for it...

He continues to press up and down as he thinks it over and finally gives in as his enemy was turning purple. 

He starts to sing again to stop himself from just punching the other awake, and continues to do the reanimation procedure. 

.  
.  
. 

After about five long and tireing minutes of pressing and giving air, The Soviet union opens his eyes. 

He take in a big breath and then coughs, griping his chest and then quickly turns over to one side to puke his soul out, while Reich just moves aside and continues to hum a song, glad it was finally over. 

The red union gasps and trembles on the floor for a solid minute before he turns around to look at the Old german with an expression full of suprise.  
He opens his moth to speak, but before he can talk Reich throws a weak punch right at his face. 

The Union rubs his nose and grumbles under his breath, still looking at the other with a wide eye. 

"Du stirbst... wenn ich sage du stirbst, du verdammter idiotischer Kommunist! (You die...when I say you die, you bloody idiot communist!)" Reich says with his broken voice that was slowly going away from how much he was screaming.  
The old german makes the motion to throw an other punch but doesn't do it in and instead lets out a long shaky breath looking at the ground. 

"... Reich, you... You sav-" starts to say the union but the old nation stands up shaking like a leaf as he uses the wall for support. 

"I'm going to sleep" he says whispers and slowly goes on the couch again, sleeping as soon as he hits the soft surface. 

The red union just stares.  
He still shaken up by the near death experience, but also by the fact that out of all the people he knew he never would have guessed that this nation in particular would have... saved him. 

His mind goes silent and he just moves to sit on the floor better, putting both of his hands on his face, trying to keep himself from being too emotional for nothing. 

"You die when I say you die too comrade. " he whispers to himself as a reminder, then he gets up and throws the blanket that was on the floor over the old german without thinking. 

He looks at the Old nation for a moment before shifting his vision to the puddle of vomit on the floor and sighs. 

He doesn't waste time on thinking about how much of a dumb idea this entire plan was and instead goes to shearch for something to clean this mess up, distractions are a great way to block any other though that is trying to come to him afterall... 

After he's done he goes over the pile of plastic bags he got from his shopping spree to search something to eat among the bottles, finding only bread, eggs and some cheap coffe. 

"Perfect" he says to himself as heads for the kitchen to prepare breakfast as if nothing had happened and humming songs of his own. 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder if I want to make it worst from here... but it has been pretty intense already so maybe I'll just chill for a moment hm?  
> Maybe I'll just do a chapter on what Germany's crew or France is doing.... Wait no I have an idea ho hell yes
> 
> See ya in whatever


	23. Coffee and wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This and the chapter were too long togheter so I devide them,  
> Mostly France and the kingdom of Italy at a caffee.

Russia sits near a window in the motel he, Germany and Poland were staying in before Belgium comes, witch was in about an hour. 

The morning sun beams trough the curtains, but he doesn't want to wake either of his still sleeping friends and instead stays in silence looking outside from time to time, but it becomes pretty boring after a while so he shifts his vision to look at the pottet cactus on the table near there. 

He continues to stare at it until he starts to wonder where his father or the other lunatic went, making up all sorts of scenarios. 

In the end he spends an entire hour thinking about it, until Belgium finally nocks on the door and he gets up. 

.  
.  
.  
Back at NATO headquarters...  
.  
.  
. 

The kingdom of Italy has been sitting on his bed for an entire day, the only interaction being with the guard that bringed some snacks in the morninga and nothing else. 

Everything is quiet, too quiet. 

He knows something happened, something probably not good, he thinks over and over, while his foot taps the ground...  
He only can think of the worst scenarios and since he can't do anything else he is stuck into getting more and more anxious as time passes. 

He gets up from the bed wanting to try and ask for information to the guards again but he stops as he hears a different kind of steps coming down the hallway, very much different from the usual military boots hitting the concrete... 

The old kingdom moves back when the door of his cell is opened, looking with confusion and then suprise at the figure infront of him, but his expression soon changes again from suprise to fear and he moves back again gulping down some saliva. 

France was looking pissed, far more pissed then the last time they meet, and it sent shivers down the mediterranea kingdom that just wanted to be eaten by the floor and dissappear, he closes his eyes. 

The old italian feels himself being pulled out of the cell, then opens his eyes again and finds himself moving down the halls of the facility, he trips as France speeds up clearly in a hurry. 

Some guards then approach them as they come closer to the exit. 

"Miss we can't let you go with-" say one of them, but the pissed Nation ignores it.  
"ma'am-" an other says blocking the way, making her stop. 

"I got permission to escort him out, also I got a tazer. And I'm not afraid to use it!" she says, emphasizing the end. 

Needless to say that the guards quickly go out of her way... 

.  
.  
. 

The two Latin descendants speaking countries sit inside a lovley caffè , one in front of the other, both waiting for two coffies that France ordered. 

The tension in the air couldn't be cut with a knife, it's so dense a chainsaw would be needed instead. 

The old Italian doesn't move , doesn't look up from the spot on the floor he was staring at and he also breaths so quietly that it looks like it he isn't breathing at all, maybe he thinks France is a T-Rex and he is trying to be invisible... 

The coffies arrive and it makes him jump away from his statue state for a moment. 

"so." starts to say France, that takes a package of sugar, rips it open and pours it into her cup in one quick motion before continuing. 

"... Not going to ask me how your son is doing?" she says in an clearly angry tone. 

The Italian kingdom perks up at that, suprise on his face, but also fear, he gasps. 

"how-..." he only manages to say before closing his mouth again as a sharp angry gaze meets his eyes. 

"how he is doing? Well he's alive, in a pharmaceutical coma but alive" she says while moving the small spoon at a speed that makes some coffe spill out, then she takes the cup and drinks it in one gulp. 

"Serveur, un autre café s'il vous plaît (Waiter, another coffee please)" she says turning and waving quickly to get the attention of the staff. 

French tightens her fingers into a trembling fist on the table, looking straigh at the other with fire in her pupils. 

The kingdom stares back at the other, he feels so many emotions that his brain can't process them all at once,his mind goes blank, he doesn't have thoughs and the ability to speak leaves him so he stays silent as he looks lost straight into the angry eyes of the one in front of him. 

An other coffe arrives and the stare breaks off for a moment. 

"oh but please... tell me how you are" says France making a quick smile and eye twitching as she takes the new cup in her hands. 

"wait, no, I forgot that I don't care" she says drinking the entire cup again. 

"Serveur,... Attendez non, apportez-moi du vin! Le plus fort que vous ayez!(waiter... Wait no, bring me some wine! The strongest you have! )" she says outloud waving again. 

The kingdom just stays silent and looks at his coffe, his mind still not responding. 

"I will make sure you rot in that cell... " whispers France, whiping away the drops from her lashes before turning back around. 

"I should have never agreed to let him have you around... If only I had said no it..." she stops taking in an other gasp of air. 

"Pourquoi... (why)" she whispers angrily again closing her eyes. 

"I though you weren't going to do anything to him, I trusted him... w-when he said you weren't as unpredictable as Reich or the others" she continues but stops as the wine arrives. 

"merci (thank you)" she quietly says, then pours a glass full of red wine, drinking half of it before continuing. 

"what an idiot I was..." she whispers to herself, leaning on one of her hands while looking out of the window. 

She sips her glass again and says silent for a moment. 

"... Mi spiace (I'm sorry)" whispers the kingdom of Italy, it's so quiet that it's almost not heard. 

France turns around ready to scream at the other in anger but stops.  
"Mi spiace (I'm sorry)" the other repeats still quietly. 

Some tears fall down inside the untouched coffe, the face of the kingdom is blank and his eyes look down at the cup with a lost gaze. 

"...I Didn't..." the old kingdom starts to say but cuts himself off with a sob, witch makes him move to cover his face with both hands. 

He takes deep breaths trying not to encrease the scale of the current breakdown he was having, but, luckly for him, the sound of wine filling a glass takes him away from his toughts just in time. 

The old italian looks up and sees that his cup is filled with wine and France is looking at him, still pissed. 

She just sips her glass and doesn't say a word for what seams an hour. 

"I know you didn't think it through." she says with a bitter voice.  
"but that isn't an excuse for what you did." she adds looking more angry and taking the last bits of wine from her glass, moving to refill it again. 

The kingdom of Italy agrees with her but doesn't say a word, nor does he move to drink any of the beverages before him. 

"... Can I go back now? "the old Italian asks quietly. 

"...yes, I have nothing else to say to you. " France responds with a flat tone getting up. 

.  
.  
. 

They return to NATO headquarters, where guards were already waiting outside, but at the stairs leading up at the building the kingdom turns around for a moment. 

" Grazie (thank you) " he says witch makes the French nation stop on her tracks. 

"... For taking care of him" he adds, there is a long pause but no words fill it, so instead the Mediterranean country turns back around and lets himself be escorted inside again. 

France stays still for a second, but then tightens her fists and just moves over to her car to go and meet the others.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a first version that was more brutal then this, but it's already heavy as is without swears or yelling.  
> See ya next


	24. Meeting short lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's very short, but I plan on making the next one longer so see ya there

Germany looks at his phone and notices one text from Japan. 

'I'm sorry I couldn't do it ಥ_ಥ' 

He smiles at it and responds back.

'don't worry, UN will be here soon anyways, I will try to ask about your mother' 

An other text appears in about a minute.

'Thank you!!! （‐＾▽＾‐）(╥◡╥)' 

It reads, then the screen is filled with hearts and thank you gifs, witch makes the young German chuckle.

"what you got there?" asks Russia leaning in from next to him, witch makes the German jump up.  
"ha just Japan-" he tries to move the screen away but the other leans more and smiles. 

"... that's sure a lot of hearts... " Russia comments while giving a slight smug smile.  
Germany let's out a nervous laughter and puts away his phone, planning on changing the subject. 

"a-any updates?" the young germnaic country asks looking at Poland. 

"yes, UN is not coming" the other responds. 

"WHAT!?" screams France from behind the group sitting at the table, making most of the other countries jump up and looks at her. 

"ho you're he-" starts to say Poland that was the only one that remained still and with a calm expression, but he gets cut off. 

"I SWEAR TO GOD-" she continues to scream while taking out her phone to probably email the union.  
"I'll rip his wings off-" she says angrily wile almost breaking the screen. 

Poland's wings twitch and he gets up.  
"... Then this meeting is cancelled aswell... I'll go home" 

Both Belgium and Germany looks at him with concerned looks, noticing the slight distress in the other.  
"Yhea I'll go home too" says Russia yawning, cactus in hand.  
"I miss my dog" he adds smiling. 

Germany nods to the both of them.  
"Alright hum... Well stay in contact if anything happens alright?" 

"of course" responds The polish country smiling back. 

Belgium jumps into the talk.  
"Do you guys need an escorts to the airport?" she asks. 

Both Russia and Poland respond no.  
"We'll go by foot, thanks tho" says the Russian. 

And so they wander off into the city.  
.  
.  
.  
A few houses pass by, enough to make sure no one could hear them. 

"you aren't going home, are you?" asks Poland to the one walking next to him.  
"Nope" he responds. 

"... are you going to stop me then?" the winged country asks, calmly.  
The Russian shakes his head and slightly smiles.  
"I think we have the same idea in mind, I want to find them too" 

Poland looks at the other, wondering how he understood his intentions so clearly... But takes out his phone instead of asking questions. 

"... I found some videos online of them running off, and I saw the bride they jumped off of not too far from here... this way" Poland says leading the way. 

.  
.  
.


	25. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reich and the USSR again

.  
.  
.  
The sun sets down over the the house in the woods... 

Whimpers and muffled screams echo the rooms... 

"Halt! HALT! (stop!) y-you have to do if fast you imbezil! (imbecile )" Says Reich gasping for air. 

"I'm trying, but you're moving too much" responds The Soviet union, calmly. 

"I wouldn't be moving, If you knew how to do it-! " the old nation barks back, biting down a scream as the other moves again. 

"Hm... I think I go it..." An other agonizing muffled scream is heard.   
"and there ." the old union says finally succeeding into pulling the shoulder back in place. 

Reich opens one eye and looks at his shoulder, it still hurts but at least it's not dislocated anymore...   
"Gut... (good)" the old nation says laying back down on the couch. 

"don't sleep " says The old Russian moving to the kitchen.   
The old German doesn't respon and continues to just lays still with his eyes closed, too much in pain now to just nap again. 

After about ten minutes The Soviet union returns to the other and puts a plate of boiled eggs and some bread on top of the other individual 's chest. 

"There. Eat" he says and doesn't add anything else as he moves to go back to the kitchen, but then stops as he hears something. 

"What was that?" the unions asks outloud. 

Reich grumbles in place and repeats himself a bit louder.   
"... Danke (thank you) ." 

The solviet nods and goes to the kitchen to make himself something to eat aswell. 

.   
.   
. 

While the union cuts the bread and looks at the water boil he processes what just happened and stops. 

Did... Did Reich just thank him? 

This was beyond bizzarre to say the least, well of course any other individual would have said thank you and it would have been normal, but not his old enemy.   
But then again, the amount of weird event leading to the present were even more strage then a simple thank you... 

"he's tired" the unions says between himself, as a response to his internal questions. 

"was? (what?)" asks the old German now entering the kitchen to take a glass of water, moth full of eggs and bread. 

The sight is so weird and uncommon to the Soviet union the he can't help but let out a snort in response. 

"What?" The old nation says ruffling his eyebrows togheter, a bit confused. 

"... how's the food?" the communist asks while continuing to cut the bread for himself. 

The old German grumbles something and drinks his cup of water, then takes an other.   
"... it's food" the other says with anger and then exists the room fast. 

"hey, where's the beer?" asks the German from the living room, looking around. 

"hidden, it's all mine afterall" responds The union while putting eggs into his plate and laying the bread next to them also. 

There is a pause, then Reich let's out a laugh, that then develops into a set of cough. 

"that's hilarious ... You" he says between breath and other gasps, wheezing aswell. 

The old union exits the kitchen and enters the living room, looking at the panting figure of the old nation that was barely standing up with the help of the table. 

"sit down before you faint again" exclaims the Soviet, sitting at the table to eat, but the old german just laughs again and coughs until he's on the ground. 

The Soviet Union bites one egg and looks down at the scene wondering is he should worry or not, he decides not to and continues to observe while eating. 

Reich is now sitting on the ground, back laying on the leg of one of the chairs, his breathing is heavy and he continues to cough from time to time, about a minute of relative quiet passes. 

"... Are you dying? " asks the union munching on a pice of bread. 

"haha... You wish..." responds The old German, slowly and shakly going up, trembling and sitting on a chair aswell. 

The two now sit one across the other, one eating and the other still breathing heavily. 

"Hey... Ivan, How's... the food?" Reich asks, repeating the same question from before and smiling slightly from under his hat. 

"Must be the best you had in a decade" he adds, his smiling growing slightly with each word. 

The old union looks up from his plate, rises an eyebrow and then, after thinking for a bit, finally gets it. 

"Хуй тебе (fuck you) ,Come back to the present , I eat more then you now" the old russian says, eating an other pice of bread. 

Reich just laughs and coughs again, trembling still. 

An other moment of silence passes. 

"... Hey listen... about yesturday " starts to say the old Russian, looking at the other, but he stops as Reich almost pukes. 

The old nation breaths in and let's out one last cough before looking up at the other, his eyes half open and is expression a bit pissed. 

"... Спасибо (thank you)" Says the USSR, with a calm expression and sencerely. 

Reich feels the cold vanish from iside of him.   
The feeling it's replaced with a pressing sensation on his stomach, he feels uneasy, he slowly opens his mouth to speak but before he can say anything the window near there is broken by a flying cactus. 

.   
.   
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:  
> Cactus: I BELIVE I CAN FLYYYY


	26. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some contest of why a cactus went flying trough the window

Some hours before....   
.   
.   
. 

Russia and Poland were walking down to the station to understand witch train the two lunatics that ran away probably jumped on. 

"I think it's that one" says Poland pointing on a train on a board.   
"mh, yhea definetly" agrees Russia, sure of it since he had been watching every video he could find of the event.   
They look at the times of the train. 

"... and it's going to depart soon, let's go!" adds the cold country running fast to get tickets. 

.   
.   
. 

The both of them barely make it and are now on the train, they move and struggle trugh the passangers and lucky find some free space and sit down. 

"ho, would you look at that!" says a beaming voice next to Russia. 

"no..." the cold nation says, turning and looking in disbelief at the smiling American.

Russia moves up to move away but then sits back down as the train starts to move,he sighs.   
"... what are you doing here?" the cold nation asks with a low voice. 

America simply smiles and crosses his harms behind his head, his legs on the seat in front of him so he occupies two seats.   
"there's a meeting at brussels no? Poland didn't you invite everyone?" the American says looking at the winged country. 

"I cancelled it yestruday, but anyways... we're leaving brussels now... " Poland responds pointing outside the window with a perfect pokerface. 

"What!?" tells America jumping up to look outside the glass aswell. 

"Aw man..." he adds sighing and looking back at the other two.   
"I forgot rides here are short damnit! Everything is too small! " he says angrily to himself, crossing his harms and laying on the chair again, with an annoyed espression.

Russia refrains to make a joke about the union's weight and instead angrily sighs and looks at the potted plant in his hands. 

" wait... What are you two doing here then?" America asks with a rised eyebrow. 

"ho... we're going to an other meeting" responds the polish nation, lying perfectly. 

"Oh great, I'm coming too then!" responds The USA, happy that this trip wasn't as useless as he tought. 

Russia grumbles and looks at Poland, who simply looks back at him smiling.

The ride continues to go on and on, silence is easily filled with the never ending chatter of America that talks about how he went to go and see some deer in a park or something, but he continues to change the subject so much that it's not clear what he is talking about at all.

It goes on until, for the relief of Russian's ears, the end of the ride comes and they all depart the train into a small city in the Netherlands. 

.   
.   
. 

Russia goes and walks leading the way into the deserted station that was barely illuminated, looking at the plant he has in his hands. 

He looks at his spikes and how they move on their own like a compass, he had noticed the strange behavior of the plant at the hotel thinking it was some weird cactus thing, but as he walks and the spike point in a fixed direction he is sure that they are pointing to his father. 

Magic wasn't as common these days, but The cold nation knows that his family had some ties with it in the past, even if he never really got into it. 

"Is that... Are the spike moving?" asks America looking confused.   
Russia simply nods. 

"... is it a secret experiment?wait no... An alien?" the Union of states asks getting slightly closer to touch it, but Russia moves it away.   
"I knew the meteor that hit you had life in it!" the union says smiling at the tought of the possible research on the matter. 

"No you idiot" the cold nation says with a stern look. 

The two argue as they walk and continue to walk.   
Again the silence it's filled in by America that this time tries to annoy Russia as much as possible. 

Poland just walks quietly behind them, wondering how the two are keeping themself from beating eachoter up every second more that passes. 

.   
.   
. 

They enter some woods at witch point America starts to ask some questions. 

"This sure is a weird place for a meeting, are you guys sure you're not lost?" 

Russia only grumples something in response. 

"are we close?" asks Poland now moving next to Russia. 

"It's over there" awnsers the cold country looking at the now visible house in the middle of the trees. 

The group moves closer and goes around the structure to one of the windows. 

"Hey huu shouldn't we nock or som-"   
Says America, but before he can finish the window is broken as the cactus is thrown at it. 

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE!?Why did you do that!?" yeels suprised the American. 

Russia doesn't respond and instead looks angrily inside the house, Poland stays quiet too.   
The USA then shifts his eyes inside aswell and freezes. 

" Ho shit! " yells America from the broken window as he sees both Reich and the USSR staring at him and the others.   
.   
.   
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time ago Russia was hit by a meteor I remember, sorry if it confused someone.
> 
> Ha also, I'm gonna agave fun with the dialogs next chapter I bet.   
> ho it will be an absolute mess I bet hahaha
> 
> See ya


	27. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Reich stares at the broken window, but he can't see clearly who is on the other side.

He then hears the voice of America screaming something.

"Stay down!" yells America taking out a gun from his jacket and pointing it to the Soviet union who stops and slowly sits back down.

Reich stares at the scene and then back outside the window, where he can now see Russia and Poland aswell .

The three new arriving countries enter from the broken window and slowly get closer, still maintaining a certain distance from the central table.

"Rusky what the fuck, I tough this was a goddamn meeting not an assoult mission for God's sake! " almost yells the American, that doesn't take his eyes or gun off of the USSR.

"... Poland can you allert the others that we found them?" asks Russia, the winged nation nods and takes out his phone to just do that.

"hey! Don't fuking ignore me!" almost yells the USA.

Russia ignores him and just sits on the couch in the living room and relaxes.  
"Dude what the hell are you doing!?" now yells America, a bit panicked by the lack of concern of the situation by both of the other countries.

"Good evening gentlemen... Son" says slowly The Soviet union, with a small smile.

Russia doesn't respond and instead just looks under the couch, taking out a bottle of vodka.

Reich squints his eyes and moves to look better at the scene, he is impressed that the Soviet kid knew exacly where his father had put the bottles, but his suprise doesn't last long as the gun shifts to aim at him.

"if you move again I swear I'll shoot your leg" says America with a firm voice, then he moves the gun back to the other.

Reich stays quiet and looks at the Soviet union instead, the old union has a small smile on his face, his eyes are looking at his son but they are very distant, as if he isn't there at the moment.

Reich slowly looks back at America and then at Poland, who is also sitting on the couch texting next to Russia, who is drinking the entire bottle he previously got in big gulps.

There is hight tension in the room but Reich doesn't feel the pressure of it, he smiles instead.

"Guess it was fun while it lasted hu Ivan? At least you 'did some chaos before going back to hell' " The old German says looking back at his old enemy.

The Soviet's smile drops and he turns around, he stares at Reich for a moment before letting out a laugh.

" Guess you're right "the Soviet says getting up.

" whoa! whoa! whoa! Get your ass back down! " Yells America, taking a step back.

Reich stands up too, he feels that uneasy feeling in his stomach again as he looks at the distant eyes on the old Russian's face, it was like the feeling he got before a bombardament, he knew that something was going to happen, something bad.

" Down! both of you!" yells the armed Union, standing his ground.

The Soviet union smiles at America and takes a step forward twoards him, witch makes the other union take one back.

Russia stops drinking and moves up, aswell as Poland.  
"stand back!" yells again the USA aiming his pistol at the chest of the other union.  
"I'm warning you commie, you take one more step and I'll -"

As the Soviet union moves forward again a shoot echoes the room and a body falls to the ground.

.  
.  
.

"Fucking hell! Shit! Call an ambulance!" Yells America to Poland that is frozen in place, after a second America let's out a grunt and take out his phone to do that himself.

Russia stares in disbelief for a moment before he too moves to call help on his device.

Poland just continues to look at the scene in pure horror, falling to the ground from the shock, his wings trembling.

The USSR just looks, his expression is as calm as ever, his ears ring and he is confused, he then looks at Poland and he smiles seeing the pure fear In the other's eyes but... Why was he looking down?

The Soviet slowly looks down aswell and notices a the puddle of blood growing under him as well as the unmoving body of Reich, right next to his feet.

His eyes widen but he doesn't move nor does he speak, he just stares at the ground, any tough he previously had are stopped and his mind goes blank.

The blood now touches his boots, the hole is on the nation's chest just below the heart and it's clearly visible from where he is looking.

He doesn't notice it but he finds himself moving without thinking, a reflex he had when seeing a bullet wound on the battle field, he takes off his scarf and presses it on the open wound and keeps pressing it in total silence.

The union then cheeks for vitals and finds that the old german's heart is still beating but is slower then an usual one, he checks over for breathing and locks eyes with the old nation instead.

Reich is still awake, his half open eyes looking up to the union.

"S-scheiße... (shit)" the old nation whispers and then chukles closing his eyes for a moment, he opens his mouth again to say something more but can't as he coughs up blood instead.

The old german slowly opens his eyes, taking in uneven painful breaths grumbling something in german that can't be heard.

He's going pale and his eyes go even more tired then before as he let's out gasps and wheezes.

Time flies and nothing more is said, even when Reich finally faints the Soviet union continues to press the wound, he stays like that not saying anything until the paramedics come and he's moved away.

.  
.  
.

He stands in the living room still for some time, looking at the blood on the ground and on his scarf...then he moves his eyes to look at his cactus and the broken pot scattered on the carpet of the room, glass from the broken window shining with the light aswell.

He moves over to it and quietly takes it up, putting it in a cup from one of the cupboards for the meantime.

He looks at the plant with the same calm expression he always has , it is severely damaged from being thrown trough a window but he know it can survive, he pets it as he did a million times before and looks ahead.

He then slowly moves over to the police that have guns pointing at him, America is also there talking with one of them, but any sound is colpleatly cut off from the old union that is clearly under severe shock.

He is put in one of the cars and in a blurry trip that lasts a minute he finds himself back into his cell in the NATO headquarters.

The Soviet puts his cactus over a table and lays down on the uncomfortable bed staring at the cealing for an hour thinking about snow before taking some medication and sleeping,  
feeling nothing but tired.

.  
.  
.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to write more as soon as possible, but for now a bit of suspense sounds great
> 
> Ho I tried to post a drawing again aswell , let’s see how it goes
> 
> See ya in the next one


	28. Trigger happy and no regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what happens after, mostly America being torn on whether or not he did the right thing.

America had just finished talking to a police officer when he feels a hand grabbing him and dragging him to a less crowded zone...

The walk over to a wall where he's then pinned to by a very angry looking Russia, that is looking at him traight in the eyes.

"... heyyyy... If you want to punch me you better do it now or someone might come and stop-" The America starts to say but is cut off by a hit to his left cheek, that makes him wobble to the side. 

"haaa Ow... Yhea that... " the union says gasping and adjusting back his glasses.  
"ouch... " he adds massaging his jaw. 

There is more silence filled only by the sound of cops moving around not far from there, and the occasional wind going trough the forest, everything is still until... 

"hit me" says Russia with a monotone voice. 

The USA stops for a moment, then turns, squints his eyes and tilts his head slightly, thinking he heard wrong. 

"... Hu... What? " 

"Hit me back goddammit!" says The other slightly louder, but still not enough to cause too much allarm. 

America looks the other up and down then shrugs, and straightens up ready to throw a punch as instructed, but Russia crying makes the other halt. 

"hum...dude? " Says America while lowering his fist at his side, he feels uncomfortable looking into tearful eyes so he shifts his vision to the trees. 

"well this is akward..." he adds, scratching the back of his head. 

Russia just lets out a sobs and tries cleaning his face with his forearms, failing miserably as his eyes don't seam to stop producing tears. 

Some seconds pass like that, in silence that is cut from time to time by sobs... 

America just taps his shoe on the snowy ground, unsure of what to do, since this was the first time seeing the other crying this openly, it was very weird... 

After half a minute the american has had enough and so he moves closer and gives a little weak punch on the russian's shoulder. 

"there, punched you back" he says quickly, looking away from the other and moving to go away. 

"... see ya at the hospital" the Union of states adds, going away and feeling weirded out.

.  
.  
. 

America stands in the halls of the hospital next but as far away from Russia as possible who is sitting down in one of the chairs, still drinking from the bottle he got at the house in the woods and doesn't seam like he wants to talk at all, wich for once the USA can understand.

Both UN and NATO had been alerted already so all that is left to do is wait...

After long moments of silence the Union of states is bored, so he takes out his phone and decides to call his brother, who picks up immidiatley. 

"Ame! what is going on? NATO is saying there has been a shooting. .. Are you alright?" the Canadian says with a very worried voice. 

"Hey bro you sound out of breath! Haha, I'm cool and yhea... I shoot someone" says the USA with a monotone voice that is very uncommon for the union. 

"What-you what!? Who?!? " the Canadian screams into the speakers. 

"Relax! it's the Nazi, even if I did want to shoot the commie... " the other responds, still with a monotone voice, Canada makes some confused noises in a mix between French and English while America takes in one big breath in, cleaning his eyes behind his sunglasses. 

"How- Ame... why the hell did you bring a gun to a meeting?" asks the canadian in a mix of disbelief and anger. 

"Well... Last time I went to the park I got attacked..." the USA says while playing with the buttons of his jacket. 

"Don't change the subject... " responds his brother, slowly loosing more and more pacience and sounding more pissed then before.  
"... tell me exacly what happened. " he adds with a serious tone. 

America sighs and straightens up against the wall he was laying on.  
"It... was suppose to be a warning shot, the commie is a big ass red wall so I was aiming at the stomach... The fucker was approaching and getting too close " 

"ok..." sighs Canada. 

"The damn Nazi then got in the way, I shot him in the chest and he fell to the ground! " America says fast, getting anxious. 

"ok, ok... But before, how did you find them in the first place? Weren't those two missing? " his brother asks, now sounding more confused. 

America sighs " I was following Russia and the other one, Poland, I didn't... I didn't know there was going to be... I" he takes one gasp in. 

"Bro I... I fucked up big time... " America says, his voice breaking slightly, letting out some emotion finally. 

"No one else got hurt?" asks Canada, now with a soft voice.  
"No... Can... Can you come here? Or I can go there? I don't... " says America, trembling slightly. 

"I'm on my way" responds Canada.

"... thanks" responds the other, cleaning his eyes. 

"Mom called me before, said she's going there... " says Canada still calmly.  
"... hope you won't get eaten alive" the cold snowy white nation then adds, trying to bring the morale a bit up. 

America smiles and chuckles.  
"thank for the heads up bro..." 

"No problem" the other responds. 

The two then exchange their goodbyes and America returns to waiting... Thinking about the past and how this was so weird... 

Afterall it was an enemy he shoot... Well an old one but still not a good guy at all. 

If he had shoot him back in the 40's it would would have been great, seen as an heroic action even, he thinks, but now... It felt weird, seeing how everyone reacted, Russia crying for an example. 

The American just shakes his head and smiles to himself.  
He wasn't going to feel regret for this, he shouldn't, those two deserve worst then a simple bullet!

But then again... the war is over... 

He shakes his head again and represses his thoughs, turning on his phone again to play some games, damning his trembling hands but still managing to play and relax. 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye


	29. Germany can't relax for a moment lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany point of view.

Germany lets out a sigh of relief as he is finally back home, this has been a very long week after all, it has been so intense infact that even thinking about it gives him headaches, so he closes his eyes and breaths slowly as he takes off his shoes and jacket. 

He and his friends are now safe, and UN and NATO will take care of thinks most certainly, he says to himself, relaxing a little. 

He puts his jacket on the hanger and as he wonders around his bedroom he decides to order something instead of cooking since he is barely staying awake as is, so after having changed to more comfortable clothes he takes out his phone to do just that... 

But as he opens his screen he's filled with worry once again. 

He had at least 20 missed calls all from different countries and unions, all not older then some hours...

The young German sits down on the edge of his bed and gulps down some saliva, his worry growing while scrolling down on the notifications. 

After some time he decides to call Russia, whatever happen he wanted to make sure his friends were safe first , he dials the number and then waits between the beeping sounds for an awnser. 

Russia responds but the call is dead silent for a couple of seconds, witch makes the young German confused. 

"hallo hallo?" says Germany. 

Some long moments pass then a long tired sight is heard. 

"...Are you home?" Russia asks quietley, his voice sounds ruined and tired. 

"yes, hu, did you make it home? You sound... odd, did something happen? "asks Germany slightly worrying for his friend.

"... no, we're... Still in brussels, I'm fine, both me and Poland are fine... Did you read what UN sent you? Or... Am I the first? "asks Russia usure of his words. 

"ho, you missed the plane? I haven't read anything yet...a lot of nations seam to want to talk to me haha, did something happen? " Germany asks trying to get why his friend sounded so tired and sad. 

Russia sighs tiredly. 

"... Listen, you know I don't know how to be sweet with words, so... I'll give it to you straigh" the cold country says, then there's a pause where the sound of gulps is heard. 

"are you... drinking?" asks the German nation, now understanding why the other sounded odd. 

"... listen" repeats Russia now more decisive. 

"Your father got shot" he says clear and fast, but the words are so unespected that the young German thinks he heard wrong. 

"w... What?" Germany responds in a quiet surprised voice. 

"... Your father got shot" the other repeats a bit slower. 

Germany stays silent for a moment before speaking up again "...my... How?... What? " he responds ruffling his eyebrows togehter and standing up from his bed. 

"... we're in the hospital right now, France says she coming over to you to get you... " The Russian country says taking an other swing of the bottle. 

Germany just stays silent looking at the ground, his eyes focused on a spot and his toughts running wild.  
His mind fills with questions, so many that he feels disconnected from reality for a moment before his friend speaks again from the other side. 

"hey...she's coming this way, she's gonna take my-" Russia says before the phone is taken from him and is replaced by France. 

" Germany! are you home?" the French country asks with a calm and soft voice, one a worried mother could have. 

"... Germany?" she repeats as she hears no response. 

The young nations sits back down on his bed and takes one shaky breath in and out. 

"... Ja, I'm here" he says simply, putting a hand up to clear his tired eyes. 

"I'm coming over to get you" France says determined and moving fast. 

"...ok" the German says, still cleaning his blurry vision, noticing only now that he's trying to clean aways tears.

France notices this and pauses for a moment before speaking up again with the sweetest voice she can manage.  
"...Its ok to cry mon cheri (my dear) ... à bientôt. (see you soon)" 

Germany ends the call and just lays down, his appetite gone. 

The nation looks at the cealing not sure of what to think, he feel shocked and confused, he feels... Scared, deeply terrified to his core, he puts a hand on his twisting stomach trying to ease the sensation. 

He takes in a breath and then shakily let's it out.  
It's like back when he was little... 

Silence and a letter telling him of his father passing away, no sweet words, just straigh facts on a pice of paper gripped with trembling hands and confusion. 

He remembers crying for the entire day with his sister and France by his side, but not from sadness, it was...a mix of emotions he can't remember or describe... much like he is feeling now. 

He cries but he doesn't feel sadness, he feels fear for it... He takes in a gasp and covers his eyes. 

"... S... Starke Nationen weinen nicht ... Nur erbärmliche Nationen weinen. (Strong nations don't cry... Only pathetic nations cry.)" Germany whispers while wiping away his tears trembling, choking on his siliva. 

He shouldn't cry, but he can't help it, no matter how much his father tried to make him emotionless, make him the perfect soldier, he always will be a crybaby in the end. 

Germany takes in deep breaths relaxing slowly, he can't have a break down now, he needs... to be there.

He's not gonna miss it a second time. 

.  
.  
. 

After a while he sits up and decides to take a shower, so he slowly gets up and prepares for the arrival of France. 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya


	30. Waiting room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Russia still in the waiting room, there are two parts of this then I'll move to a different view

France closes the call and turns to give the phone back to Russia, then turns again to finish the discussion she was having with America.

"Do you have any idea of how worried I was?" she says, moving around her hands frantically as she talks. 

"What were you three thinking, going alone to find them!?" she adds rising her voice and moving around to ease her tension. 

"I didn't know-" tries to explain America. 

"You could have been in danger! No, you were in danger! You all could have been hurt, and then I would have to see more people on hospital beds!" she says with a sad broken voice and sad angry eyes. 

"... I'm... sorry mom" America says, looking down at the ground since he didn't have the heart to see her mother cry too. 

France takes big breaths in and out for a while before cursing in French and stepping over to hug her son close.  
"... what matters is that you're safe... but you're so grounded" she whispers, tightening the embrace.  
"... That's fair" The USA laughs nervously. 

They stay like that for a moment, until France turns to Russia aswell to hug him.

The cold nation is suprised and doesn't know what to do at all, but after a while he hugs back.  
The American looks at the scene too and rises an eyebrow.

France then moves away and looks between the both of them with a small smile. 

"I'll be back" she says and then moves away from the two to go and travel over to Germany. 

.  
.  
. 

The waiting room returns to being silent... At least for a moment before Russia speaks up. 

"... I don't like to be stared at, States" he says while moving his bottle in circles and looking at the other with a blank face. 

America ruffles his eyebrows and moves to look in an other direction, he doesn't want to argue so instead he turns on his phone again to play some other games. 

.  
.  
. 

After an hour a figure enters the waiting room, both America and Russia look expecting to see Germany or France but instead see Turkey. 

"Oh...hello?"the nation waves to them coming closer.  
" sup" responds America, while Russia just waves back confused, out of all the countries it was weird seeing this one here. 

The USA then spots for a second UK running in the hallway, making the scene even more confusing.

"Is... UN here?" asks Turkey stepping closer. 

Russia was about to shake his head but is stopped by UN happearing from nowhere like a ghost. 

"Greeting, Mr Turkey, Mr America, Mr Russia..." The Union says with his usual smile and straight posture. 

"Ho hey! " says the American waving, Russia on the other hand doesn't say anything and just stares. 

"Mr UN"says Turkey stepping closer.  
" I... have some problems to discuss, do you have a moment?" he asks with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. 

"But of course-" says the union moving to approach the one asking, but is stopped by Russia who pins him to the wall. 

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!?" Russa yells, witch makes the room stop for a moment. 

"Whoa- DUDE! that's not cool, are you in a 'push others into walls' mood today or something??" says America moving to get closer to the other two. 

"We needed you and you dissapeared without saying anything!" the cold nation continues to scream at the other.  
"Dude!" America now has his hands on the other. 

"And now you're here, only to go away again! Do you even know what happened!?Do you care!? You... YOU! " the young Russian was about to punch the union in front of him if it wasn't for America taking him back by force. 

"S-Shit-calm down! " says the American struggling to keep the other still.  
"LET ME GO!" Yeels the one being restrained, moving and twisting to break free, cursing in russian. 

Turkey looks at the scene with a worried expression while UN stays still with a blank stare for a while, that slowly changes back to his usual smile. 

"... Mr turkey, I belive we should go and discuss in a more private setting, shall we? " he asks turning his attention to said nation. 

"... S... Sure" the other responds, and the both of them move out of the room. 

Russia lets out an annoyed growl as he continues to move. 

"Goddammit America!!" yeels Russia trying to kick the other, who quickly dodges the blows.  
"Dude! Stop being an emotional wreck for a minute and fucking think!" Says back the USA. 

Russia stops.  
Then starts trembling in place and falls to the ground, dragging the other down with him aswell. 

"hey-! " America was about to argue again but stops as he hears quiet sobs and whispers, witch makes him freeze in place. 

He slowly lets go of his grip and hesitently sits next to the other, unsure of what to do. 

What should he do? He wonders between himself, he knows he isn't the best at empathize with others, or any of this emotion stuff... 

The American looks up and slowly puts a hand on the other shoulder and pats it.  
"There there...? " he says slowly. 

The Union of states then notices nurses come closer to them, they probably heard the commotion and were there to check them up. 

"Is everything alright?" one of them asks. 

"It's all good, juuuuuust a break down, nothing to see here ladies!" he says smiling brightly, moving to get Russia back to his feet. 

"Let's go big guy" he whispers dragging Russia like a bag of potatoes back on a chair, where the other just quietly cryes. 

America looks for a moment then turns again to continue to play on his phone... 

but he can't click on the app.

He turns back to the cold nation.  
"Hey hu..."

"Don't. " Russia says with a tired tone, occupied with his own phone and clearly not in the mood to talk. 

The USA stares for a second then shrugs.  
"Alright."he responds and continues to play some random game. 

The room returns to being quiet...  
For a while at least...  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just depressing, I should do something funny soon lmao


	31. Ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the second part of the other chapter and also what is happening in Asia

After a long train ride, Germany is now at the hospital, moving from corridor to corridor with France by his side, his head is empty and his body is moving in autopilot at this point.

They both enter the waiting room and he spots Russia and America sitting in the hallway but doesn't say anything to them, and nither do the other two to him.

"... I'll go talk to the doctors" France says, Germany just nods and sits in one of the chairs there.

.  
.  
.

The silence is defending.

America is still as a statue, he stares at the floor but then, unable to keep his curiosity in, slowly looks up.

Germany's eyes look tired and worn out, his cheeks are red from crying and his entire posture reflects the devastated state he was in.

America quickly looks away.

The quiet continues until France returns and approaches them, with hopeful eyes.

"He's... stable" she says and the room's tension seams to ease slightly.

Germany then gets up.  
"Is it... possible to see him?" he asks quietly.

France nods.

"Oui, do you want me to accompany you?"  
The young German nods back and the two of them move to go on their way.

"wait..." says a voice.

"... Can I come too?" asks Russia quietly.

The room freezes again, and America sinks into his seat when Germany turns around with the most pissed expression he saw on him ever.  
His red eyes from crying piece trough Russia, who looks clearly suprised.

"... No" The german simply says and turns around exiting the room with fast steps that echo trough the halls.  
France looks as shocked as Russia, but quickly moves away to follow the upset nation that was almost running down the hall.

The Russian nation stands still for a moment then slowly sits back down without saying anything, the USA is sure the other isn't even breathing for a while before he hears a sob again.

"oh boy... " The USA whispers between himself, while Russia just chugs down the last bits of vodka he had at his disposal.

The Union of states doesn't know what to do at all and so does nothing and continues to play on his phone for a while, sending glares at the other with the tail of his eye from time to time.

'This is very weird... God this is so akward...'

The American thinks between himself, slowly sinking iside his fluffy jacket.

"Can you turn your damn phone off please?" says Russia pissed, but also sounding exhausted and annoyed by the happy tune of the game the other was playing.

" Yhea, if you ask so politely haha... " America comments while putting his device inside his pocket, laughing nervously for a bit.

"... Hey hu" adds America uncertainty, looking at the floor.  
"Imma go get something to eat at the bar, want anything?" he asks, hiding his worried expression between his sunglasses.

Russia slowly turns to look at the other, then stares for a few seconds with hollow eyes before speaking up.

"... Ice-cream" he responds.

America has to keep in his laughter, he didn't expect that and the way Russia said it looked like a zombie saying 'ice-cream' instead of 'brains'...

"alright!" the USA says jumping out of the seat.  
"be right back! " he adds moving down the hallway, to get two ice-creams, glad to get away from the weird situation for a bit at least...

.  
.  
.

Meanwhile in Asia  
.  
.  
.

"What happened to America, is he in danger!?" asks laudly South Korea, grabbing one of the hands of ASEAN.  
"I swear if that pig shoot Soviet I'll fill him with missles!" screams on the other side North Korea, basically digging her nails on the arm of the Asian Union.

"Please calm down..." the union says, trying to hease the tension, but failing miserably...

More nation gather around and all want to know what happened, some argue and others stay put with raised hands, but the meeting was a complete mess either way.

Japan was sitting at her chair, unable to speak up with everyone yelling...  
Her heart was starting to beat fast so she decides to quietly stands up and, without getting spotted, goes out the meeting room to take some breaths of fresh air.

.  
.  
.

Finally outside she lays on the wall of the hallway and takes one breath in and one out, one in and -

"Japan" says a voice next to her, with makes her jump up.

"Hay- hu- ha... NATO?" she says startled looking up to the Military alliance.

NATO just blinks and streightens back up with his harms crossed.  
"has the meeting started?" he asks.

"y... Yes" The nation responds.

"Is ASEAN in there already?" he asks looking at the doors.  
"yes..." she responds.

"Good, he can keep them busy for a while, follow me" The Alliance says and turns around walking down the hallway, but Japan doesn't follow and stays still confused.

NATO looks back at her.  
"what?"

Japan ruffles her eyebrows still confused.

NATO notices this and sighs.  
"You haven't read my emails... Have you?" he asks still with crossed arms.  
Japan scratches the back of her head and shily smiles up.  
"... Sorry..."

NATO just looks at her and takes in a breath. "I have your mother in the back of my truck, guessed you might wanna see her before I ship her back to Brussels..."

The alliance lets out a grunt as he gets hugged as soon as he finishes the frase.

Japan takes in one big breath.  
"どうもありがとうございました! (thank you very much!)" Japan screams as she tightens her grip.

NATO simply huffs and pats the nation's head.  
" Yhea yhea... Let's go now we don't have all day"

"h-hay" responds The sun rising nation, smiling and crying slightly, following the other outside, her heart beating fast still, but for excitement this time.

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *commercial voice* :Ice cream! perfect sweet for emotional break downs, get yours in the supermarket near you at the grand price of whatever!
> 
> (ps : don't do this, talk to ppl if you have them, this is a joke -)
> 
> See ya
> 
> Edit: put an image


	32. Dream wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream & Reich and Germany talking

Darkness, nothingness...

No sound.

No shape.

There is nothing for what feels like hours before something is seen, and so a dream starts.  
.  
.  
.

"Oh my beloved... " says The Soviet union with his usual monotone voice and poker face.

"will you marry me?" he asks in a very drammatic and over the top way...to his cactus.

Reich stares at the scene confused until light and sparkles fill his vision as the scene changes to a very beautiful church...

The Soviet Union stands over the altar with the UN , that has his usual smile on, playing the part of the priest.

Everything would look like a normal cerimony... if it wasn't for the fact that the bride is a damn potted plant on a chair.

The cactus even has a small dress and crown on... Where did they find a dress that small??

Reich looks around the room with ruffled eyebrows and sees all the other nations, his son is at his side, there is Russia somewhere near there too, he look more and sees that there is also his allies and their sons...

They are smiling ...

Everything is... Calm, they are all togheter and Happy...

They smile at him and he smiles back at them, they cheer as the ceremony goes on, and Reich finds himself feeling joy for the event aswell, even if it's weird and confusing...

Before they could all cheer again the sound of planes are heard over them.

The church is bombarded and Reich's vision returns to black, for a moment at least.

.  
.  
.

The old nation wakes up from his fever dream with wise eyes and cold sweat going down his forehead.

There was an explosion... Is he still in the churc? Where is everyone?  
He looks slowly around but his vision is too blurry to see anything apart from some walls.

He feels devastated, his body is numb but he can feel a burning sensation on his chest and so he tries to move his hand to touch the spot to examine it, but stops as he notices the presence of someone in the room with him.

"... Wer... ist da? (who is there?)" he says with a raspy voice.

The figure becomes clearer and clearer as the second pass but before the old nation could guess who it was, the other speaks up.

"... Ich bin es, Vater (it's me father)" Says Germany slowly and sounding suprised, but also relieved.

"Mein...Sohn?( my son?)... Gut (good)... You're safe... " Reich responds tiredly and closing his eyes.

"Where... are the others?" he adds asking.

"... Who?" asks back Germany.

"there was a... Church..." Reich responds.  
"A... churc?" repeats back the younger nation confused.

"ja... It got... bombed... There was... Everyone" he adds describing the dream he had as it was reality.  
"cactus... Bride..." he continues drifting off to sleep momentarily.

"w-what?" asks out loud Germany even more confused, but then shakes his head as he understands that is was probably a dream or hallucination.

"Vater (father), how are you feeling?" he asks getting slightly closer and sounding more concerned then confused now.

Reich looks lost for a solid minute, his vision changes sligthy from time to time as if he is thinking about something , then turns to his son and speaks up.

" did they... drugged me again...?" he asks sleepy.  
"... Yes, but it's for hu... " Germany tries to explain but his father continues to mumble.

"...Are they... going to ask me questions again?" he adds with a tired smile, letting out a slow chuckle at the end and turning to look at the cealing.

"I don't think so...Vater, do you need anything? Does anything hurt? " responds and asks the young German sitting at the bed side, ready to go and call the doctors.

The old German Nation stares into space for some moments before turning back to his son.  
"...no, what... " he responds with quiet voice.

"what are those... Things...? " he says looking at the heart monitor.

"... it's an heart monitor, it monitors your heart beat" responds his son.

"... I'm in a hospital...? " he wonders as he looks at the wires connected to him, most of the machines are unknown to him and it makes him feel uncomfortable, not that he ever liked hospitals to begin with...  
He tries not to look at the needles in his harm and takes big breaths, the beeping sound coming from the monitor speeding up in the background.

Images of medical camps flash before his eyes, the memory of soldiers agonizing and the smell of blood in the air makes him want to puke but before he could start having one of his episodes Germany puts an hand on his father shoulder, wich seams to ease the tension.

"Bist du bei mir? (are you with me?)" his son asks, allarmed still but calm, his father nods.

"for... how much have I been here?" asks still quietly Reich that was now remembering pices and bits of events.

His son tenses up a bit then responds.  
"two days..."

Reich takes in one last big breath but before he could talk Germany does.  
"I need to go get the doctors, and.. " he says uncertain.

"Mr UN said that he'll be here as soon as you would wake up... I should go..." the young nation adds moving up.

Reich wants to curses at the notion of having to speak to the smiling prick gain, but stays silent instead.  
"Verstanden (understood)" he then whispers.

His son moves to go away but stops under the doorframe, witch makes the nation laying on the hospital bed turn to the other.

There is a moment of silence.

"I'm... glad you're alive..." he says quietly, tense and tiredly, before turning back around, and moving into to the corridor.

Reich stares at the now empty doorframe, he stares at it and doesn't say anything more, he just says still.

He continues to look at the empty spot unable to formulate any coerent thoughts , until a familiar winged union makes himself present.

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an other one see ya soon


	33. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UN and Reich talking

"Greetings, Mr T. Reich" say the UN quietly closing the door as he steps inside.

"How are are you feeling?" he then adds moving to sit down in a chair near there, his plastic smile present as always.

The old german Nation looks angrily at the other for a second, then changes his focus to the cealing letting out a long tired sigh.

The room is silent for a minute or so. 

"...Mr T. Reich? " Says the winged Union, with his usual calm voice.

"What?" asks agrily The nation laying on the bed. 

"... How are you ?" UN repeats. 

Reich eyes ruffle and he looks at the union with a mix between confusion and suprise.

"... How... I am?" the nation whispers, feeling a deja vu coming, he looks around expecting something to happen but as nothing does he returns to look at the union next to him again. 

"why...do you always ask that...?" the nation asks back.  
The UN shifts into the chair and thinks for a moment, then speaks up. 

"It is my duty as peace keeper to help those in need-" he responds, but stops as a laugh echoes the room

It's quiet and painful sounding, but Reich can't seam to stop, he laughs for some moments before taking some big breaths in and out, clearly tired. 

"... I don't need help" the old nation whispers, still chuckling slightly. 

"... And I certantly don't need your false concern, Mr Polite" he adds, grinning slightly at the other. 

UN's wings move, they straighten up to look smaller then they actually are, the smile on the union's face slowly goes away as he takes a breath in to relax, he looks down at the floor with a blank expression for some moments before he looks back up, without that plastic smile or concerned eyes. 

"Mr T. Reich -" he says, but is cut off again.  
"too formal..." whispers the wounded nation. 

"..." UN stays still for an other moment, like a robot rebooting to accommodate to other's requests. 

"... Mr Reich?" he says as he rises one eyebrow.  
"nein (no) " the other responds, still not pleased. 

UN eyes ruffle, he is clearly struggling to say just a name, Reich finds it slightly funny. 

"... You're talking to a war criminal, don't call me Mr... It's too... Military sounding" the old nation says tiredly, looking at the cealing now. 

There is an other moment of silence. 

"... I want to help you" says Calmly the UN changing the subject , still without his usual smile or expression. 

"How can I help you?" he adds at the end. 

The old German Nation closes his eyes and sighs, then returns to look at Union next to him, suprised to see no smile or concerned expression.  
An other nervous laugh escapes Reich , that finds this situation very very weird. 

"...you don't trust me" UN continues to speak.  
"How can I make you belive I just want to help you?" 

Reich stays still, then grins slightly. 

"... I'll trust you when you'll trust me" he simply responds, the room becomes silent for some seconds before he speaks again. 

"... How are you?" asks Reich with half closed eyes and sounding sleepy. 

There is an other moment of silence. 

UN's wings twitch slithly, then tremble and open up more, his expression changes too, he looks more tired but a small smile creeps his way in again as he let's out a laugh. 

"... I... I now understand how hard to awnser that question is." the union responds as he closes his eyes and his smile widens a bit more, but then something happens. 

The white wings move even more and open up as much as then can in the small hospital room.  
They move slightly, tremble and then relax again. 

Reich looks at the scene wondering is he should say something, but before he could talk, the union speaks again. 

"... I was scared" UN says quietly, not looking up from the floor. 

"...Your death would cause a Domino effect on the entire world... Cause a war" The Union continues, his wings tremble sligthy again. 

"I'm... still scared of that possibility" the union adds looking up with his usual smile.  
"But I'm determined to help those in need, no one has to suffer, no one should." he adds as his wings fold back into their usual position and he straightens up on the chair once more. 

"Don't you agree?...Reich?" the union asks, calmly, now looking like his usual self. 

The old nation stares at the other, then nods.  
"... Ja" is all he manages to say, he wasn't expecting such a response. 

"now... How are you?" UN asks again, politely as always. 

"... Tired..."The old german Nation responds after some moments 

"I got shot... Right?" he asks as the memories of the house in the woods slowly come back to him, his eyes slowly get more heavy and he let's out a yawn too. 

"yes, indeed you should rest" says UN as he gets up from his chair.  
"thank you for your time" he adds stepping away. 

Reich opens one eye and speak up before the other was too far away.  
"... Gute nacht (goodnigh) " 

UN stops for a moment and turns around, his smile still present.  
"Goodnight" 

Reich closes his eyes again, trying not to think too much about the weird talk and hoping not to dream an other cactus wedding. 

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll end this story as soon as it's more calm, then I'll make a continuation in an other book.
> 
> For now I'll try to make it more chill....or am I? 
> 
> See ya.


	34. It's begging to look a lot like Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day has passed and there's a meeting at NATO's brussels headquarters.

A day passes...  
.  
.  
. 

Back in NATO headquarters...

.  
.  
.

The kingdom of Italy is woken up from his slumber by the sound of his cell door opening.

Under the door frame he expected to see the usual guard that brings him food but he's suprised as he sees NATO instead.

"Get up" The alliance simply says and from there the two go to a meeting room.

.  
.  
.

UN has his usual smile and neat posture while he sits on one of the chairs, that were all in a circle around a table, NATO moves to guard the door while the old italic kingdom steps closer, there are other two familiar faces, but he focuses on one first. 

"Italy?" says whispering The Empire of Japan, her eyes look tired but there is a hint of suprise. 

The old kingdom stares for a moment before stepping closer to make sure he wasn't seeing things. 

"... Japan?" he says while poking her cheek, whitch causes the old empire to let out a sound of annoyance. 

"Japan!!" he repeats as he launches to hugs his friend closer, but stops as UN speaks up. 

"Mr K. Italy, good morning! Why don't you take a seat so we can start?" he says clapping his halds togheter and then gesturing to one of the free chairs. 

The kingdom is still for a moment, wondering if he should say something, but in the end just slowly sits between his friend and the Soviet union, that looks somehow more dead inside then usual... 

The old Italian can sense that something is wrong... He looks around gain with ruffled eyebrows. 

"... Where's Reich?" he asks looking at UN. 

"... Reich is here? ... where?" aks also the Asian Empire, turning around with sleepy eyes to try and spot her other ally. 

UN's smile becomes smaller and he looks to both of the former members of the axis with a sympathetic expression. 

"I'm afraid he can't come to today's meeting" the winged Union says calmly, putting his hands togheter on the table. 

"... Why?" asks The old japanies country. 

Before UN could awnser the USSR does.  
"He got shot" he says, with a low and monotone tone, while patting his potted plant as usual. 

The room is still for a second. 

The empire widens her eyes is suprise, while The Kingdom stares at the Communist and then back at UN.  
"eh?... I-Is that... Is that true?" he says laughing nervously at the end as he hears no imidiate response. 

There is an other moment of silence. 

"is he...? " the old Italian continues now changing his stare at the table, his mind formulating the most horrible of conclusions. 

"I assure you he's alive and stable, do not panic" Responds UN with a small smile. 

Both the former Axis power let out sighs of relief. 

"Now, I called you here today to talk about-" Continues to talk the angelic lookin union, before being interrupted. 

"who. shot him" asks the Japanese Empire , her tired eyes now full with anger and revenge.  
The old Italic Kingdom also has the same expression on and they both stare at UN, eagered to know the awnser. 

UN's wings slightly move and his eyes remain locked with the other two. 

"Mr K. Italy, Ms I. Japan, We will talk about it later on but first we should talk about more pressing matters, for example Ms I. Japan, how are you? " the union says with his sweet concerned voice. 

The old Empire is taken by suprise by the questing but soon returns to her angry stare.  
"Who shot him" she asks again, both of the old axis members don't look like giving up the question. 

"He should have shot me" whispers, breaking the silence, The Soviet union who is still petting his cactus.  
"... Fitz is an idiot" he adds closing his eyes. 

Both of the other two on the table turn to him.  
"what...? " asks the old Empire now more confused then anything. 

"Excuse me-" UN tries to take back the attention, but fails as the kingdom of Italy hits the table with his fist. 

"No! excuse me! How come he knows more about it then us?" He says angrily, gesturing to the union next to him. 

Sensing the rising tension NATO steps closer but doesn't say anything and instead looks at The empire of Japan with a stern look, as if reminding the other of a favor he did and now asking for one in exchange. 

Noticing the look coming her way the old Asian Empire nods and slowly puts a hand of the old Italian.  
"Italy... Let's hear what they have to say... We can't do much else... " she says with a quiet voice, clearly angry still, but her gaze is serious and controlled. 

The kingdom looks with suprise at the other, It's so bizarre to hear her say that, to surrender like this isn't in her nature, not from what the Italian remembers ... He doesn't know what to say back, so he stays silent and looks down at the table instead, nodding. 

"Thank you Ms I. Japan, now, how are you all feeling?" Asks UN calmly. 

The silence that follows that question is cold and still tense, no one seams to want to speak up,but noticing this UN continues to speak. 

"I called you all here to talk about this coming Christmas, I belive that some ideas that I have in mind could ease the tension that has build up these days-... " the Union says smiling but stops as the USSR gets up and moves to get out of the room.

NATO stops him of course, and brings him back by force to his chair.

"... I would like to organize a secret Santa event, all nation will partecipate... "UN adds smiling warmly and his wings moving slightly.

Everyone in the room looks at the winged union with either confusion, anger or a mix of the two.  
" or... Not" UN says slowly smiling still. 

"Either way, I would like to hear any proposition that anyone has for this special time of the year" he adds looking at everyone with a child-like expression of happiness. 

There is an other moment of silence then NATO steps in.  
"Or we could just lock you all back into your cells..." he says clearly not on-board with UN mindset. 

The silence continues. 

Slowly the Soviet union steps up, trembling slightly and looking like he was about to either puke or punch someone, wich was very weird for the stoic union. 

"I'll take the cell" he says quietly as he moves to get out of the room, this time he is allowed to and is escorted to one by some guards. 

The former Axis power members look at eachother for a moment then with uncertainty The Empire of Japan speaks up. 

"what is a... Secret Santa...?"

UN smiles up and his wings move around excitedly as he starts to explain, at least someone was intrested in his proposal.  
Italy still looked pissed, but he also joins in into the event. 

This was going to be a weird but exciting Christmas for sure!

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done, see ya all on the last chapter, actually I don't know if it will be the last or I'll spit it into two, but the end of this book is close.  
> I plan on making the true healing process into a continuation of this one later on, I plan on making it more comic filled aswell.  
> See ya.


End file.
